Mainstream Romance: Liam de Lioncourt x Damien LaVey
by Sherbie Herbie
Summary: Liam and Damien are both trying to navigate high school and make it to graduation. They've never really paid much attention to each other before, Damien always caught up chasing after the next best thing or getting into trouble with the law and Liam isolating himself from all the mainstreamers. However, this all changed with just one Instagram post. - Hope you enjoy x
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Liam's P.O.V

Liam sat outside of school on the steps of the front yard, his thumb scrolling through Instagram. His eyes scanning everyone's post, _so mainstream_. He can tell no one has quite mastered the art of the Instagram post, ironic selfies and shameless food pics. He comes across Damien's latest post, it's foodgram of something Liam can barely tell if it's edible or not, he nearly scrolls past it but pauses, reading the description. He hadn't even gone through the effort to take a meaningful quote off the internet or even just use an emoji. He had typed up some story about what he had done last night, with unnecessary details that went on longer than Liam's lifespan. Liam looked up from his phone, eyeing Damien who was sauntering off to the bathrooms, probably for a smoke. His hands tucked into his pockets with his unforgettable grin waxed all over his face and his tail bobbing behind him. Liam decided that he'd stay quiet for now, but this atrocity has to be brought up eventually.

During class Liam quietly scrolled through Instagram, eyeing Damien's profile. The teacher's voice dissipating into white mist inside of his ears. Liam analysed every photo, discovering a new law that Damien had broken regarding Instagram etiquette. Nearly every photo Damien posted was stupid, unremarkable and unironic. Liam paused for a second when he had nearly reached the end of Damien's timeline, it was an older photo. From about two years ago, it was Damien and Polly at some beach. Liam eyed Damien's face, his eyes drifting to the bottom of the image _. Not bad…_ _Not a bad layout and description ratio_. Liam's body tensed at the sound of the bell, nearly dropping his phone. His eyes zeroed in on Damien, he hadn't even bothered to put anything on his table for class and was standing up to leave. Liam, shovelled his things into his bag and rushed to him, gripping his phone in his hand. In a huff Liam said, "Your last post, is an outrage"

Damien blinked at him and turned around. "What?" he said.

"Your last post on Instagram, is horrifying. I took you for a pleb, but I never thought that you would ever post and write something so unremarkable"

Liam could feel his cold blood rush when Damien responded with a mere chuckle and a smirk. A typical response from him.

"I had no idea you had so much bitchiness stuck in that man-bun"

Liam stammered, subconsciously lifting his hand to his hair, "The next time you want to post something, you should consider deleting your account instead".

With that Damien stood up, brushing Liam off and leaving the room. Liam staring after him, he could feel his phone bending in his grip.

Later that evening

Liam sat at his desk, reading through a class assignment whilst drinking from a plasma juice-box and half-heartedly scrolling through Instagram, Damien's latest post instantly popping up after he refreshed the page. Liam blinked his eyes, Damien has posted an obvious thirst trap selfie of himself in what Liam gathered was his mess of a room. He was smirking at the camera, topless with only his neck and collarbones showing. Liam's eyes drifted to the description, it only had his name in it. He could feel his face redden as he read through the comments:

Polly: lol gay

Scott: this is a beautiful picture of you, you should post more of these. Much better than all the senseless violence.

Liam groaned and rubbed his hands on his face, _honestly what was Damien thinking?_ He placed his phone face down near him, his eyes looking back at his assignment. _He's just trying to get a reaction from you, how predictable_. Liam flipped through his Biology textbook, his eyes blurring and moving over the words as his mind hummed. _Honestly what was he thinking? Have some decency, really!_ He heard a beep come from his phone as the screen lit up. He paused, his eyes darting from the assignment to his phone. He tossed the juicebox into the bin, reaching for his phone and unlocking it. It was a DM from Damien.

"You didn't like the pic? Was something wrong with the description 😉"

Liam is stunned, leant back in his chair. He straightened up and walked hastily to the other end of his room before circling back and repeating the same movement. He typed a response several times before settling on:

"The picture was fine; your description still requires improvement however".

He tossed his phone onto his bed, jumping after it and burying his face into his pillows.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Damien's P.O.V

Damien leant against a dirty bathroom stall, filled mostly with his tags. He scrolled through Instagram, his eyes scanning through Liam's profile. He found himself smiling, reading through Liam's posts. _What a dickhead._ The bell sounded off in the courtyard, Damien checked his watch, pocketing his phone before grabbing his bag.

As usual he comes into class nearly twenty minutes late, the teacher doesn't even bother to tell him off anymore. He noticed Liam sitting in the middle row staring back at him with furrowed brows. Damien strategically sat on the left, behind Liam. It's been a few days since 'the incident', Damien thinks whilst staring at the back of Liam's head. He found himself recalling all their past conversations since then, the nature of them always light, witty but some hint of flirtatiousness. Damien's never really tried to talk to Liam before. His eyes examined Liam up and down, lingering on the side of his face, then his neck and shoulders, his eyes sliding over the shape of Liam's taut back. He grinned to himself, Damien's had his fair share of experiences with other men, although he was mostly renown for his 'treatment' of women. He thought that Liam could be a nice addition to his experience.

At the cafeteria, Damien noticed Liam arranging his food in an odd manner. Without a second thought, Damien approached Liam, sitting beside him.

"What are you fucking doing?"

Liam jumped, he mustn't of noticed Damien come over. From the surprise, Liam drops his phone into his, what Damien assumed, chowder.

"Leave, Damien", Liam huffed. "Honestly can you do anything besides get on people's nerves, go bother some other lowlife".

Damien rolled his eyes, "Fuck, chill. It's not my fault"

Liam lets out a defeated sigh. "…Sure".

A tense silence passed through the two of them. Damien almost smiled when he noticed a red hue tickling Liam's cheek. As Liam is cleaning the food off of his phone, Damien leant in behind his head, right behind his ear and in a low voice whispered, "Nice closeup". Damien felt Liam's body tense up beneath him, his hairs prickling Damien's chin. He watches as Liam's mouth open and he begun to stammer. Damien could feel the heat reverberating off Liam's body. The bell rung and Liam lets out a relieved sigh, "I guess…uh…goodbye". Damien smirked at Liam as he stood up and hastily walked away, giving him a little wink.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Liam's P.O.V

Liam layed in bed, his arms resting behind his bed. Eyes staring holes into the ceiling while his mind is analysing and scrutinizing every encounter he's ever had with Damien, attempting to pinpoint the moment Damien may have decided to do… _whatever the hell it was he's doing to him. Liam squeezed his eyes shut. Honestly why do I even fucking care?_ He opened his phone. 4:00am. Once again, he went through Damien's account, instantly clicking the thirst trap pic that seemed to have been posted from so long ago. _When the fuck did Damien get so attractive, why am I only noticing this now?_

Almost as if he had been summoned, he noted that Damien had sent him a message.

"You're up late"

Liam felt his whole body tense, just thinking about Damien up, most likely laying in his bed and thinking to talk to him. Liam's mind wandered, imagining Damien sitting in bed most likely topless and hunching over his phone. He shook his head _, fucking calm down._ Liam sat up in his bed and read the text a thousand times trying to think of something, anything to say. _Honestly what the fuck am I supposed to say to that?_ _Does he honestly expect me to carry on a conversation…is this all part of the joke?_ Eventually Liam settles on a response that he deemed appropriate:

"So are you"

Liam smirked at himself, obviously proud of what he had said.

Almost in a breath Damien replied.

"Not my fault. Fuck boy hours"

Liam groaned. God he's even admitting it, which obviously makes it way hotter because what's hotter than a self-aware fuck boy? _So disruptive…_

Liam sighed, turning onto his side, replying:

"How many victims this time?"

"Just one 😉"

Liam scoffed and threw his phone away from him, slamming his head into the pillow and letting out a mixture of a groan and a scream.

Later that day during all of Gym class Liam found it extra hard to focus on the game. Not that he's ever really cared about dodgeball in the first place but today in particular he can't keep his eyes off Damien who seems to be completely performing for him. Watching Damien's face scrunch up when he was running, his arms and legs tense when he was about to jump. The sweat that beaded his neck, almost basting his Adam's apple. His sweat making his grey shirt cling to his torso, outlining his fucking perfect figure. Liam could've vomited.

After the game once in the locker room, Liam felt exceedingly more nervous about getting changed and showering. He pushed past Damien who was strutting around the locker room, quite openly past the lockers and grinned at Liam when he walked past, Liam rolling his eyes to the ceiling. He pushed inside the grimy bathroom stall and locked the door. A sigh escaping from his chest as he finally felt at ease to get changed. He pulled off his gym shorts and shirt, feeling gross that he hadn't showered but he decided he'll do so at home. He exited the stall and headed to his locker to grab his phone, after entering the combination he's stunned to find a small note, folded inside.

"Rooftop. After Class"

Liam closed the note in his clammy hands and tucked it into his pockets. His brows furrowed as he debated the pros and cons of going to the roof. "Pro…Damien. Con… He slammed his locker door and left to class, during which he's imagining every possible scenario that he could create that will fuck up everything. He nearly jumped when the bell went off and he watched Damien exit the classroom, glancing at him once before he left the door. Liam swallowed and left the classroom, usually he'd leave with Vera but she was in a heated debate with Miranda. Sighing he headed towards the main stairs and climbed up them. He could feel his heart racing, banging and thudding against his rib cage. Fuck he felt alive. It felt both an eternity and a second to reach the large, blue doors that he knew once he opened he'd see Damien. Probably sitting on the ledge of the roof, feet dangling off the edge, a lit cigarette in his mouth and a smirk hiding sweet words. Liam pushed the door open, almost cursing at himself for being so right. But the picture he had come up with was nothing compared to what he saw, the sun had started to set over the forest, casting tall shadows and pink, golden light all over Damien's body and his ruby face. The cigarette he was smoking made Liam jealous just for being on his lips. Liam closed the door behind him, Damien didn't even turn. _Of course, he didn't_. Liam lets out a breath and walked towards him, hesitantly sitting down.

Silence. God damn that unbearable silence. Liam didn't dare to look up at Damien, the feeling of being near him was already too much. Eventually he glanced up, the golden light covering Damien's lips, his eyes looking down, focused on something. He took a puff of his cigarette before offering it to Liam. Liam declines to which Damien seemed surprised.

"Why not?" he asked, almost angrily.

"It's not my aesthetic".

Damien shrugged, sighing, "I honestly didn't expect you to come up here". He dusted off his cigarette before taking another drag.

Liam blinked, "Uh…why not?"

Damien shrugged again, tossing the cigarette off the side of the roof a devilish look in his eyes, as though he hoped that it'd start a forest fire.

"I just always took you for a pussy", his voice wasn't apologetic or ashamed. It was straightforward and true.

Liam didn't reply, he just looked down at his hands trying to think of a response. Damien quickly continued,

"You're not one though, not really anyways", his voice still maintained that same air of effortlessness, like everything he spoke was fact and unquestionable.

Silence stretched on for a few minutes, Liam praying that Damien would light another cigarette just so they weren't just sitting there. So close to each other with nothing screaming between them. Liam winced a little when he noticed that Damien begun to stand up,

"Nice talk". He grunted, sauntering off to the door and closing it behind him.

Once Liam heard it close he groaned and laid backwards on the roof. Cursing himself for being such a stiff.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Damien's P.O.V

Damien stood in the dim lights of his bathroom, lathering shaving cream across his jaw and inspecting his face in the mirror. In the dim lighting his skin resembled the embers of a fire at the brink of dying, the shaving cream acting like snow atop that fire. He concentrated on his reflection, sliding the razor down his face. Parting the snow and revealing the embers. He cleaned up the rest of his face, splashing it with water and sighing, he grabs his phone from his shorts pockets, opening up Instagram to see that Liam had made another post. Probably the eighth of that day, it was another food pic. Some trendy dish that resembled rabbit food to Damien. His eyes flicker at the description:

"If you think for a second that I'm going to be deceived by your fuck-boy antics, keep in mind that I have seen it all before and believe me, I've seen better"

Damien scoffed, a snort exiting his mouth. _No fucking way_. He reads the message again. Wondering if he should be angry or proud, he's a little taken back that Liam would post something like this but not disappointed. He types in the comments:

"You haven't seen shit yet fuck face"

Damien walked over to his bed, nearly tripping over a pile of clothes that have likely laid there over a year and have now hardened to be the texture of a rock. He sat atop his bed which is cluttered with things ranging from weapons to outrageous porn and food. He read the post again, _honestly who else could it be?_ He hastily messages Liam:

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Are you ever?"

"Sure, yeah about loads of stuff"

"Have you ever been serious abut something that actually mattered"

Damien read his message again, was it just him or did Liam sound very upset. _Was he on his fucking period? What the fuck did I do?_ _Liam should know better, that this is how it works! Am I fucking doing something wrong? No way._

All day at school Damien tried to catch Liam's eyes, walking past him, staring at him and waiting for him to notice or at least tell him to stop. But Liam stared just at his phone or whatever the hell he's holding. When he walked past Damien he didn't even look up or move to acknowledge him. Damien felt an anger boiling inside of him like an unattended stew pot. At lunch Damien pushed to be next to Liam while lining up for food. He asked Liam about their last class, opening with a joke about the teacher. Liam didn't look up from his tray and only managed a "uh…huh" before walking away to sit with Vera. A growl ripped through Damien's throat as he slammed his tray on the floor and left. Walking to the outdoor bathrooms and lighting a cigarette, _honestly what the fuck did I do? Liam is acting like a fucking bitch for gods sake, I'd expect this from some chick but not Liam the prick_. He took another puff from his cigarette and opened Instagram. Getting comfortable so he could read through the messages over and over.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Liam's P.O.V

It's been a couple days since Liam started what he considers his 'new approach' to Damien. As he sat in a café he can't help but feel annoyed at himself for being so cryptic, wondering if he was doing the right thing. He felt he should ask Vera, but then it would give away him and Damien's relationship. _What relationship?_ He opened his phone and clicked on Damien's profile, his finger hovering over the Block User button. _The asshole isn't serious, he's just bored looking for something to do and you made yourself available._ Liam sighed, his thumb cramping. _But aren't I bored as well? Aren't I just doing the same thing?_ He finished his expensive and extremely trendy drink, leaving a tip for the waitress before exiting the café. Walking home he continued reading through their messages, he felt both weird and bad, seeing Damien being left on read, he goes to Damien's profile. Trying to see if he's updated it. He turned to make a short cut down an alley and while he's walking he felt a hand lock around his wrist holding his phone. Liam hastily pulled his arm back and looked up to see Damien, a devilish rage burning behind his otherwise delicious eyes. Liam stammers, trying to say his name but Damien slammed him against the wall, it felt cold and moist against Liam's cheek. He couldn't move his arms and Damien hovered his face so close to Liam that it is fucking hurt.

"What do you want?", Liam stammered, his eyes beginning to water with the pressure Damien was squeezing on his hands. He could feel his voice cracking; _God I must sound so pathetic._ He saw something in Damien's eyes flicker, as though he was answering him without speaking.

"You know what, fuck this and fuck you!"

Liam didn't have time to breathe before Damien pushed his lips onto his. His lips were warm and so soft, his mouth moving with experience and ease alongside Liam's, his tongue parting Liam's lips and brushing against his own. He could feel his gut begin to tingle and his knees were bound to give way if this kiss went on any longer. Damien's grip begun to loosen but he never completely let go, twisting Liam so that his back was on the wall and his arms were pinned on his sides. Damien's presence was suffocating in that moment for Liam, his torso just touching Liam's chest, Liam could feel the tension of Damien's body through his lips as he feverishly kissed him. Damien pushed off Liam, taking in a breath but his eyes are solely on him. Liam yearned for more than anything for Damien to kiss him again, in that moment he wanted to drown beneath the weight of him. Damien slowly let's go of Liam's wrists, his eyes never leaving Liam's. An unfriendly but familiar smirk emerging on Damien's face as he turned and walked away. Liam fell to his knees once Damien was out of sight, breathing rapidly and a smile stretched across his face. He could feel his face redden with heat and want as he played that moment over and over. _What the fuck just happened? Was that even real?_

That evening whilst in bed Liam stares at Damien's messages, the green circle next to his name. _What do I even say? How do I follow up what just happened?_ He goes back to his own profile, deleting his last post.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Damien's P.O.V

Damien strolled into class, his eyes instantly targeted on Liam's seat. Noticing that it was empty and he turned around and leaves the classroom. Bumping into Vera on his way out:

"Vera, is Liam here today? He owes me something"

Vera blinked her venomous eyes at him. Her head tilting to the side, "What does he owe you may I ask?"

"No you may not. Is he here or not for fucks sake?"

Vera shook her head. "No he's not. But if you ever want to tell me what he owes you, especially if it's linked to an amazing business strategy please let me know"

Damien rolled his eyes and looked at his timetable. Deciding that he could probably skip all his classes that day, but he'd have to go to Gym as coach has threatened Damien that he's too behind.

After dodgeball in the changerooms Damien walked over to his lockers to grab his clothes. A note falling out with a message written in the neatest hand writing Damien had ever seen:

Do you know what you want?

Damien scrunched his face up, turned the note over and looked around before replying:

Not entirely, but I know what you want.

Slyly, he slipped the note into Liam's locker and dressed himself, leaving school.

Once home Damian slammed his bag on the ground and pulled his shirt over his head, flopping onto his bed just as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"You do not have the slightest idea of what I want"

"Nice to talk to you too"

"You are a cocky, insolent bastard if you are convoluted enough to believe that all I want is you"

"where were you today?"

"None of your business, I honestly didn't expect you to notice"

"Well I definitely noticed that there was one less whiny bastard at school so yeah…I figured…"

*Liam is typing*

Damien turned on the front facing and after a couple selfies he selects an adequate photo to shut Liam up. He pressed send.

"I didn't want this"

*Liam has saved the photo*

Damien grinned to himself. "Sure just like you didn't want to kiss you last night"

Liam didn't reply.

"Am I wrong?"

"Do you know what homework was given out for calculus"

"Nice save fuck face"

Liam didn't reply.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Liam's P.O.V

"What do you mean you haven't seen Citizen Kane? That film is phenomenal, a classic amongst us fellow film critics"

"I dunno, I just never got around to it. Lol chill, I heard it's slow and there isn't violence. Hence it sounds gay"

"I thought you liked gay things…"

Damien coughed. Their conversation was quickly interrupted by Polly's boisterous voice:

"Damien, Liam! Guys!"

"We're right here Polly"

"Oh sorry, I just snorted some coke, so I might be supperrrrr high"

"Neat, care to share" Damien asked with a friendly wink, Liam nudged him with his elbow discreetly.

"Nawww sorry, all out fam. However!"

She traild off, pulling out flyers from God only knows where

"You're both invited to my end of the year party! YAY"

"You made flyers…just for a party that you could've easily invited us to on Facebook?"

Polly lowered her eyes, "Why? Is it bad?"

Damien was about to comment but Liam interrupted him. "No Polly, it's…fun" he muttered, staring at the pile of glitter and Fluro colours decorating the flyer. "Really fun"

"Okay cool, so I'll see you guys then. Friday, 8pm"

Liam nodded and watched Polly run off, throwing flyers even at the teachers. Damian eyed the flyer, lowering his head to be closer to Liam's, "Are you going to this thing?" he asked.

Liam gulped. _How do I discretely say I'm only going to go if you're going._ Liam stalled for a second, trying his best not to think about how close Damien was and how long it's been since the kiss. Ever since, things have been different between them, like something in the air connecting them had become rigid and warm.

"Yeah…I'll probably come" Liam said, as coolly as he could manage.

Damien smiled at him, _God I feel like I'm going to melt into this ground._ "I guess I'll see you there then…if I end up going" Damien replied, giving Liam a sly wink. _Why the wink?_ Liam wondered. _Why does he always do it in really random spots?_

"Haha…yeah…see you there"

Later that week

"Scott Vera is unavailable, Polly is busy with the Party and Miranda is useless. All I have right now is you and your opinion. Please tell me what you think of this one"

"Okay jeez sorry Liam, why don't ask Damien. He'd know about this stuff more than me. I don't even get why you're making such a fuss, I'm just wearing my letterman jacket. The comfiest thing on the world. You know I have one that you could borrow if you're really stuck and have no clothes"

"God. No. I wouldn't even make my enemies wear that…"

"Okay…well you really look pretty in all the outfits you sent me"

"Pretty? I'm not trying to look pretty. I'm trying to look sophisticated, sexy and intelligent yet also intimidating and superior"

"God Liam I don't know how you'd get that across with some fabric"

"Well you see, purple screams regality. But it also clashes with my skin, I'll look naked. Whereas black classic, but far too formal. I could try yellow, however that's not my usual look, people will know something up"

Liam can hear Scott loudly chewing on some chips through the phone.

"SCOTT!" he called into the phone.

"Oh yeah sorry you lost me at purple…just wear white oh how about Pink. You've never worn pink. I reckon you'd look very sexy"

"Please don't say that Scott"

"Can do!"

"First of all, I don't own any pink, second of all. Pink is practically purple…no no…I think I'll go with some earth tones, yeah leather brown, sepia orange"

"Sure! You do that! Listen, I've gotta go and pick up someone. I'll see you there"

"Yeah…bye Scott"

Liam hung up the phone and dressed himself in the usual but always classic brown slacks and white button up shirt. Swapping the bow however with a red one, _red screams passion._ He thought.

After scrutinizing himself in the mirror for twenty minutes he sighs, "Can't really improve on perfection". He grabbed his keys and walked to Polly's as driving is too mainstream and unsustainable.

He reached Polly's house, it's a typical suburban home and he is surprised to see that there are already monsters passed out in the front lawn. Lights are flashing inside the house through the windows and music is blaring so loud that it's filling the whole neighbourhood with its vibrations. Liam stood outside the door for a second practicing his communicative skills, "hey Damien, what are you doing here" _That's fucking stupid, he knows why he's here, we already knew he'd be here._ "Oh hey Hey Damien, I didn't see you over there" _Oh god. Just shut up._ Liam sighed and knocked on the door, he has to do so a few times so that someone will hear him. Eventually Polly opens it, not even looking at him to say hi as she's too busy and still in mid rave. Liam could not believe the amount of people Polly managed to fit inside of her home, he could feel and smell everybody. It was far from pleasant. He wondered how many people Polly knew and how many of them actually went to their school. The music filled his ears, to the point where shouting was quiet, he desperately looked around the room to find at least one person the cling to the entire party. Vera and Miranda seem busy, blueprints laid out in front of them on the coffee table and Scott was telling a story to some obviously wooed ladies. Liam moved through the house, trying to find where everyone was grabbing a drink, he arrived at the kitchen. The one area that was empty, upon entering he realized why. Damien was sitting in the kitchen sink, drinking from a red cup and filling the kitchen with cigarette smoke. He seemed to be in the same predicament as Liam. Their eyes locked onto each other's, Liam felt a sense of relief shared between them both. He let out a breath, twisting his fingers together as he approached Damien, he can feel himself sweating and the panic starting to set in. Before Liam can speak, Damien offered him a cup.

"What' is it?" Liam asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to drug you"

Liam chuckled nervously and drank it anyways. "I was worried, you might have taken advantage of me"

Damien scoffed laughing in response, "I really don't need you drunk to do that".

Liam felt the impulse to spit out his drink but noticed that Damien was joking or at least thought he is.

"Fuck…this is really strong" Liam coughed, his tongue rolling up in his mouth. Curling away from the vile stuff.

"Ah, I put a little bit of everything into, like a science experiment"

"I am already far too drunk to explain to you just how wrong you are"

Liam could feel himself getting drunker and drunker the longer he stayed in that kitchen, he couldn't even recall whether he or Damien were talking or if Damien just kept filling his cup. He could feel his mouth moving and sound coming out, but not really any cohesive words. His ears filled with the music surrounding him, it's the only one of his senses that he hasn't completely killed with alcohol. A song he really liked came on, but normally he wouldn't let anyone know about that, especially with a song so poppy and was a guilty pleasure of his. He could feel himself grab Damien by the hand and drag him to the living room to dance. Damien rolling his eyes and shaking his wrist for Liam to let go, but Liam knew if he really wanted him to stop he would've punched him. Liam lead Damien to the dancefloor, once there every pore of his body is filled with the joyous music. He could feel himself let go and breathe, the sweat now only coming from how fast he was moving and from the sheer happiness radiating off him just from listening to that song and dancing beside Damien. He could hear his own voice speaking, saying shit about how much he loved that song, what the philosophy behind it is and the structure. All things Damien really wouldn't care about. But he could see that Damien was listening nonetheless. Albeit in an annoyed manner, but he was listening.

The party blurred before his eyes, but he felt his mind sorta snap when he looked around the room dizzily. Everyone had left except him and Damien. Damien was sitting on the couch beside Liam, who was laying down, his head near Damien's legs. Neon glowsticks decorating his wrists and neck.

"I…I think I am…intoxicated" Liam managed, feeling the need to sick all over himself.

"I'm..gonna go home now…cool…byeeeee" Liam felt himself start to stand, if you can call it that. And walk towards the door.

"Fucking sit down, honestly. I'll just drive you fuck face"

"Can you drive, you drank as well…probably more than me"

Damien shrugged, "Honestly, I've done a lot worse"

"I can't go in a car…there's a renewable energy crisis and the rise of petrol prices are astronomical"

Damien just blinked at him, "Shut up, let's just go"

"Okay…." Liam said, "I'll direct you"

Damien laughed, but pushed Liam in front of him, Liam could hear him saying goodbye to Polly and he felt Damien holding his hand to help him into the car, his breath tickling his neck as he fastened Liam's seatbelt and shut the door behind him. Liam mumbled the directions, but his eyes were too busy following the streetlights, he could feel his eyes closing and he could hear hear Damien tapping the steering wheel in time with the radio.

Liam felt a hand shaking his shoulder, it's grip firm and a little agitated.

"Wake up fucker", Damien's voice whispered. It was odd to hear him whisper. His usually gruff, agitated voice going into a low hum in Liam's ears was almost delicious. Liam nodded and mumbled something. He could feel Damien wrapping his arm underneath him and dragging him to the front door. Liam wondered, _How does he know where I live? I fell asleep before I could really tell him everything…_ HE decided he was far too tired to ask and was enjoying Damien's company far too much. Liam fumbled with the front door, then fingered his pockets for keys. Patting himself down.

"Ah…fuck…" he mumbled.

"What now" Damien demanded

"I…I think I lost my *hiccup* keys". He expected Damien to give him a hit on the side of the head. Instead he just heard Damien sigh, almost chuckling.

"Ah…come on"

Damien's hand was clutching Liam's shirt sleeve and dragging him alongside the house until they were beneath Liam's window. _Again, how did he know this was the right window? Or is it just a lucky guess?_ Damien placed Liam on the side of the house, telling him to keep still for a second and not move. Liam nodded sleepily, his eyes closing as he heard Damien grunt and climb up the side of the house, the sound of glass breaking soon after.

Liam climbed after Damien, fumbling for quite a while before he managed to get into the window, cutting himself on the broken glass.

"Shit" he stifled a wince, blood starting to pool at the cut in his hand.

Damien chuckled. "Not used to a wound are you fairy?"

"Shut up!" Liam replied, honestly too tired and too hurt to say anything more intelligent.

Liam sat on his bed, cradling his arm while Damien fumbled through his bedside drawers to find some bandages. Liam watched him hesitantly

"Oh wait not that o-", Liam started to get up but was cut off once Damien opened the drawer. He could feel himself blushing, the blood bursting underneath the skin of his cheeks. Damien let out a snicker and looked at Liam, his hands pulling out a magazine.

"You're a little old fashioned…I thought a tech guru like you would be more into the internet stuff" Damien said, eyes still on Liam as he flipped through the magazine.

"Damien quit it!" Liam moved to snatch the magazine out of Damien's hands, but Liam was drunk and Damien was quick. He simply brushed Liam off and ripped a page out of the magazine.

"Here, just use this for now…I'll buy ya a new one if it means that much to you". He handed Liam the page, it was a centrefold image. One that Liam was particularly fond of.

"No…don't worry about it", Liam pressed the page on his cut and clumsily folded it around, creating a makeshift bandage. Liam remained quiet, shame rolling through his drunken stupor. _I can't believe he saw that, my shame drawer._ But Damien seemed entertained, going through the magazines without asking and reading through them, as well as cackling at Liam's unused condoms.

"You're being a real dickhead, you know that right?" Liam mumbled as he got up from his bed, grabbing the magazines and shoving them back in the drawer.

"Hey, I was enjoying that!" Damien replied, "Why are you so embarrassed by them anyways. I have heaps"

Liam found his cheeks redden even more. Imagining Damien reading through those magazines and him feeling aroused by reading and looking at the images. His mind drifted further…

Liam blinked, looking around the room. He felt a little more sober than before, sober enough to notice how much of a mess his room was. He was thankful that Damien hadn't turned on the light, Damien was sitting at the end of Liam's bed. God Liam wished he wasn't there. The sheer sight of him made his blood run wild.

"Thanks for um…getting me here", Liam stammered. Rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

Damien grunted, "It's aight, it was more for me than you though really".

Liam blinked, sitting next to Damien on the bed. "What do you mean?"

Damien grinned, "I was curious about what your room looked like, wondered what kinda shit you had"

"Oh…" Liam replied, a little disappointed. He bent down and started to untie his shoes. His fingers slipping around the shoelaces and worsening the knot.

Damien gave a low sigh and chuckle, "You're so fucking hopeless". Damien got off the bed and bent down in front of Liam, untying his shoelaces. Slipping the shoes off of Liam's feet, his warm fingers pulling down Liam's socks, he looked up at Liam with feverish eyes. Both of them knowing exactly why Damien was there. Liam felt himself swallow, Damien's face was so close to his. He recalled the other day, the kiss and how warm it felt. How close Damien felt, and Liam decided he wanted to feel even closer, he wanted all of Damien. With a quick breath Liam hastily leant down and kissed Damien. As though he were waiting just for that, Damien kissed him back. His lips working with Liam's as they both rejoiced in the feeling, Damien begun to pull of his jacket and Liam worked at Damien's belt. Their lips not separating once. Liam pulled away from Damien for a second, pulling his shirt over Damien's head and looking at his body. Really looking at it for the first time, sure the pictures were special but nothing could beat the real thing. Damien was ripped, his muscles deliciously pressed up against his ruby skin and the heat that radiated off of him was intoxicating. Damien kissed Liam feverishly, the kisses all whispering their desire for him, Liam could feel the weight of lust that they shared crashing between their warm bodies. Liam felt the belt come loose and he pulled it off, Damien shoving his pants off and pushing his body on top of Liam's. He kissed Liam's neck, running circles with his tongue and sucking on the skin. Liam couldn't help but give a small moan at the feeling, he could feel Damien's hands hurriedly unbuttoning Liam's top and tossing it off the side of the bed. His heated hands touched Liam's bare chest, as he kissed the back of Liam's ears, his tongue tugging on the lobes. Liam felt Damien ripped his pants from his body, a wave of cool air covering him. He was too drunk and too happy to feel embarrassed or aware, all he could focus on was the feeling that came to him when Damien kissed him and touched his bare skin. The moment their skin touched, Liam could feel a fire between them ignite, as though for all this time their skin had been yearning for this moment. Liam pulled Damien's face to his, their tongues tying with one another's. Their lips making sweet music, Liam could feel Damien's dick pushing against Liam's thigh through his boxers. Damien pulled Liam's boxers off, still kissing him before pushing off him to look at his dick.

A grin spread across Damien's face as he gripped the base of it making Liam wince at how warm Damien's hands were. "Not bad…not bad at all".

Liam squeezed his eyes closed as he felt Damien move his hand up his member, _God he must've done this so many times, this feels crazy good._ Damien stopped, Liam opened his eyes. Pleading with them to Damien who knelt over him, his body casting a shadow over his. A deadly grin kissing his face as he licked his lips, "You think I'm just gonna let you cum like that? Huh no way, I've waited too fucking long for this…" He leant down and kissed Liam's neck, whispering in his ear, "You've gotta fucking earn it". Liam wanted to whimper and beg Damien just to let him cum, but at the same time he believed everything Damien said. His voice filled his ears with truth and all Liam wanted to do was earn his favour and please him. Damien picked Liam up and sat him on his lap, switching positions so that he was laying on the bed.

"Let's see what you can do" his eyes looking down at his own dick. Liam gulped, intimidated both by Damien himself and by the sheer size of it. Liam had been with plenty of men over his lifetime, however he never felt this nervous over one. Liam nodded obediently and licked the base of Damien's dick, kissing and sucking lightly on the balls. A moan eased out of Damien's mouth that encouraged Liam to continue. Eventually his tongue snaked over the length of Damien's cock until he wrapped his entire mouth around the tip and wrapped his hand around the base, rubbing and sucking his dick. Using his other hand, he massaged and played with Damien's balls. Damien groaned and bit his lower lip. The sight of him sending Liam off the edge, wanting him more than anything in that moment and willing to do anything for him. The sounds of Damien moaning filled his ears and Liam worked faster and faster, knowing that if he kept going Damien would cum at any second. He felt Damien's hands clutching at Liam's hair, pushing his head faster and faster, eventually forcing himself to the end of Liam's throat. Liam could feel his eyes watering and a cough coming, but he didn't want to stop. Especially with that pleased expression Damien had on his face. Eventually Damien lifted Liam's face off of it and beckoned Liam towards him. Liam crawled up, Damien kissing him, his hands grabbing his ass firmly. Damien lifted his lips off of Liam's whispering, "Nice work Liam, you're not done just yet though". Liam felt a prickle of worry rise over him. "I can see it in your eyes, you want me so badly, don't fucking lie". Liam felt Damien's hands clutching his throat, forcing his eyes to look at him. Liam nodded bashfully.

"Now come on Liam, I want to hear you say it" Damien whispered with an irresistible hiss.

Liam wanted to whimper away but he stared Damien down in the eyes and replied in a soft voice, "I want you Damien".

Damien grinned in response, his tongue sliding over his lips as he looked Liam over up and down. "You've been very good Liam, I think I'll just give you what you want"

Liam could've smiled but Damien grabbed the back of Liam's head and pushed his face down into the pillows. He felt Damien adjust himself, using his knees to part Liam's legs and his arms pushing Liam's body up. He heard the sound of his drawer open, the ripping of a condom followed by Damien spitting. Liam clutched the sheets of the bed, his eyes closing as he awaited Damien's entrance into him. Damien rubbed his dick on Liam's asshole before pushing all of himself in. Liam gasped, not expecting all of him at once. His body lurching nearly completely off the bed, he felt Damien grab Liam's hair and pound into him. It'd been a while since Liam had anyone inside him. But by memory, Damien felt the best. His dick fitting perfectly inside him, it hurt at first but after a while it begun to feel really good. Liam moaning into his pillow whilst he listening to Damien grunting behind him. Ever thrust Damien could feel himself being pushed closer and closer to the edge, he could feel Damien's dick twitching inside him. He knew Damien wasn't going to hold it and he'd come when he wanted to. He felt Damien slap his ass, Liam bit his lips as the sting passed through his body. He can hear Damien muttering behind him, "Ah fuck…ah Liam.." the sounds of Damien moaning sent Liam over the edge. He Felt his whole body stiffen as he came the waves of the orgasm rushing over him like an ocean crashing into shore. As his body tightened he felt Damien do the same, a loud grunt and growl ripping through his teeth and he plunged into Liam one final time. His dick twitching inside until slowly receding. Damien pulled himself out of Liam, getting up to clean himself off but Liam collapsed onto the bed. Everything in him taken out, he felt content and closed his eyes. Sleep pushing his eyelids closed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Damien's P.O.V.

Damien blinked his eyes open, as he laid on his side he noticed that he was not in his room. His mind filtered through last night, a pleased grin on his face. He turned over to see Liam, his eyes closed and snoring softly. Damien blinked at him, his eyes lingering at Liam for a moment, painting brushstrokes across Liam's eyes, lips and nose. He quietly pulled out his phone, snapping a photo before sitting up in the bed and going through his phone.

Eventually Liam stirred next to him, opening his eyes and noticing Damien, he blinked, stunned. But Damien can see Liam piecing everything together from the corners of his eyes.

"Mornin…" Damien grunted.

"Yeah, uh morning…God I feel awful", Liam groaned. Resting a hand on his violet skin.

Damien snickered and continued going through his phone. He could feel Liam's eyes scanning his face.

"Unbelievable" Liam starts, sitting up in the bed.

"What?"

"You got me drunk on purpose to fuck me, asshole! You're not even hungover!"

"It was an extra precaution, but I still waited for you to make the first move shithead"

Liam stiffened, his eyes staying on Damien as he straightened up and pulled his clothes from last night back on. "See ya fucker". Damien moved towards the window, carefully pulling himself out, leaving his head in the window before leaving.

"I know where you live now, I can visit any time I like", with a cackle he leapt out of the window, comfortably landing and walking off. Lighting a cigarette and heading to his car.

Next day

Damien is sitting in the outdoor bathrooms, sharing a cigarette with Polly. They're talking about the party last night and everything that happened. Polly admitting that she slept with someone out of pity.

"Lol who?" Damien asked, passing his cigarette to Polly. Who took a slow drag and then gave a giggle.

"You'd never guess, Miranda. It was so fucking random, the sex was aight though not bad for her first time"

Damien cackled. "Miranda lost her virginity to you?"

Polly wrinkled her nose, "No! Her lesbian virginity doofus!"

Damian grunted, "Ah…you should've filmed it for me"

Polly kicked him,"You're gross…I felt bad for Miranda. She was waiting for her 'rightful prince' whatever the hell that meant, and I told her the reason she's single is because she doesn't know how to treat a man"

Damien chuckled, "so you taught her how to treat a woman instead…yeah makes loads of sense…you're so charitable Polly"

Polly rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, she's lucky I was there to offer her that pity fuck"

Damien and Polly laughed, "But she wasn't bad surprisingly"

Damien nodded, "Well I guess that makes it all worth it then huh"

Polly shrugged. Damien could see her eyeing him as he took a drag.

"What?"

Polly smiled, "What about your conquests. You're always the first to tell me. And you can't expect me to believe you left empty handed because history shows that never happens with you at a party…besides I noticed you left with Liam"

Damien didn't reply. His smile almost completely vanishing, the joking tone disappearing along with it.

Polly blinked, "Are you guys like a thing? I mean something has to be going on, I saw you guys on Insta…pretty gay"

The smile returns to Damien's face as he tossed the cigarette.

"Yeah, I drove Liam home last night and you know as they say…one thing led to another"

Polly cackled, slapping her thigh. "Of course, you have to tell me everything!"

So Damien did, recounting to her the events that transpired, embellishing a lot obviously. Polly listened intently, fully immersed and pleading him to spare no details.

"Wow…Liam sounds like he's loads of fun, I almost wish it were me"

Damien chuckled, "Yeah it was pretty crazy, I'll definitely be calling him"

Damien fumbled with his lighter as he lit another cigarette.

"So…are you guys official or do you plan on being serious with Liam?" Polly asked, her tone oddly serious and concerned.

Damien eyed her, his cigarette dangling from his lips. He took it out, inspecting it while he replied. "It's me Polly, whaddya take me for?"

Polly blinked and raised her hands, "I'm not too surprised that you guys slept together tbh but you can't deny that there is some kinda chemistry going on between you guys"

Damien lowered his eyes, his tone coming out sharper than expected, "Yeah chemistry doesn't always mean marriage, it can mean that we fuck good"

Polly dismisses his response, "Do you really like him? Liam I mean, in a more than sexual way"

Damien shrugged at her,. "He doesn't really give me a whole lot to like, but the sex was fucking awesome"

Polly giggles, "I really like Liam, he's weird and has very odd taste but there's something in him everyone really likes. I just would hate for him to get hurt by you Damien". Damien is taken aback by her tone, he's not used to hearing Polly so unselfish and concerned for someone else.

"Well if he didn't expect to get hurt as you say, then he should of never messaged me" Damien exhales cigarette smoke into Polly's face.

She waves at the smoke, "You know I don't have lungs right? This doesn't bother me"

Damien's watch alarm went off. "I'll see ya around fucker" he said to Polly, pulling on the cigarette one last time before handing it to her.

Damien waited, slumped beside a locker near Liams, he watched as Liam approached. Shoving books and papers into his locker, their eyes locked onto one another's, he noticed blush hindering Liam's cheeks as he grinned to himself. Liam mustered a word to him, his eyes darting down

"Hey…"

Damien pushed himself off of the locker and walked up the stairs without a word an inviting expression on his face. Secretly hoping that Liam will find the note he put inside his locker as he walks up the stairs and sat at the ledge of the roof. After a few minutes he hears the door close behind him and the hesitant steps of Liam. Liam sat beside him on the ledge, it's quiet between them once he sat down but it's not completely awkward. Damien spoke first.

"How was class?" he asked.

Liam stammered in response, Damien grinned to himself and kissed him quite suddenly. He could feel Liam's face flush red beneath his fingers as he cradled Liam's jaw in his hand. He pulled away from him, laughing at his expression. Liam's cheeks only redden at this and stuttered

"Damien you can't be doing that you know? It could be classified as sexual assault".

Damien rolls his eyes and kissed Liam again this time more forcefully. His tongue snaking out into Liam's mouth and rubbing on Liam's tongue. He can feel Liam's arms hesitantly wrap around the back of Damien's neck, pulling him in closer. Damien kisses him hastily, his lips lifting off and pecking at Liam's neck and the back of his ears. He could hear Liam's breath hasten and a heat evaporating off their bodies. Damien lowers his hands around Liam's hips, pulling his body nearly on top of his. The kisses become quicker and more desperate, Damien can feel his brain fogging over. He couldn't help but feel so aware at how good Liam felt. His violet skin, oddly cool against his own but soft and smooth. His body toned and taut, begging Damien inside. Damien slowly but calmly lowered his hands to hold Liam's ass, gripping it with protective hands. His fingers digging into Liam's pants and making his eyes roll into the back of his head, Damien could feel himself growing excited again. Remembering last night and how fucking awesome it was, he's fucked plenty of people but Liam was the only one that made him completely lose his mind when he was around. Just the smell of sight of Liam was enough to drive his libido insane. He starts to fiddle with Liam's belt, but Liam's hands quickly grab his.

"Wait…" he says breathlessly, his chest heaving and rising. His cheeks flecked with blush, sweat beading his forehead and his eyes clouded with lust. Damien could feel his chest tensing with want when he looked at him like that.

"What?" Damien asked, agitated that Liam stopped him.

"We can't do it here…we're on the roof and I don't have any condoms. I take it you don't either"

Damien rolls his eyes and shrugs. "Alright…fine…but you owe me". He gets up and heads for the door, waving goodbye to Liam.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Liam's P.O.V

It's been about a week since Liam and Damien had first spent the night together. Nothing between them noticeably changed, aside from them constantly struggling to keep their hands off one another, stealing kisses in between classes and if they were lucky and had enough time, sneaking into the Janitor's closet. It was a relationship that was new and fun for Liam, he found he was constantly excited, and everything felt like a game. It was nice having no strings attached, no deeper connection to one another other than physical, at least that was what he initially thought. It was a drowsy Sunday afternoon, which Liam usually spent cloistered within his favourite café. Scrolling through his Instagram, lately he found the only thing he looked at was Damien's profile. Constantly refreshing his feed, reading comments and checking for any kind of update regarding Damien's life. While he's scrolling through he thought, _I feel like this is unhealthy. I should probably look at someone else's account, there's not even anything particularly interesting with Damien's._ Nevertheless, he continued to scroll. He noticed that Damien had tagged Polly in a meme, it wasn't a very funny one Liam thought or tasteful but he felt bile building up in his throat and gut. _Why doesn't he tag me in stuff? Am I not funny? Is Polly really funnier than me? Does he have feelings for Polly that he doesn't have for me?_ Liam shook his head, _Fuck, they're just friends. Why am I getting so worked up over this?_ Liam groaned, feeling guilty, and confused as though he should be ashamed of how he feels and how inexplicably jealous he became. He took a sip of his iced coffee, trying to calm his nerves but he lifted his eyes to café doors as though he were summoned Damien waltzed in, Polly by his side. Liam flared up, his skin feeling itchy with jealousy and anger, he quickly realized that he had to hide himself, improvising, he grabbed an oversized newspaper and pulled it over his face, pretending to be engrossed in some article. He poked holes for his eyes and watched. _What the fuck is Damien doing here? He told me he hates cafes and everyone in them he called it pompous and hipster._ Liam craned his ears listening to Damien and Polly's conversation. It wasn't particularly interesting, mostly Polly giggling about some odd sex experience and Damien interrupting her to bring up his own experience. Hearing this made Liam cringe, _God he probably told Polly all about us…I hope he only said nice things, it's Damien he probably made me sound like a complete pussy._ Liam stared intently as they grab their coffees and sat across from him, close enough for Liam to overhear their conversation.

"This place is nifty don't you think so?" Polly asked Damien.

He just shrugged, "These places aren't really my scene…why'd you call me here, couldn't you of just come over?"

Liam was seething, _how come Polly knows where he lives, Every-time I bring up going to Damien's he either ignores me or outright says no. Is he hiding something?_

"I just wanted to catch up…and I am cravvviiing gossip more than coke"

Damien rolled his eyes, "and the truth comes out…I'm guessing the gossip you wanna hear isn't related to anything family friendly"

Polly grinned and nodded, sipping her coffee. "Spill da beans"

She leant in close and whispered, "What's happening with you and Li you guys don't really hang out at school, even less than you know before…"

Liam thought about what she was saying, wondering what Damien would say.

"We just wanna be on the down low, there's no reason to be in everyone's face about it so why would we. Besides I'm happy with how things are with us"

Liam felt himself smile, _Oh God he's happy! I made him happy. Does that mean it should just stay like this…I mean if he's happy then I'm happy._

Polly gave a bored nod, "Yeah great…did you fuck again?"

Damien gave a low chuckle that made Liam's skin crawl just hearing it, bringing back memories of many passionate nights; his burning skin pressed against Liam's glistening with sweat. The sound of his raspy voice in the dark.

"You'd be proud Polly, it's only been a week since and we managed to do it probably near fourteen times…" Damien grinned.

Polly relaxed in her seat, kicking her feet up on the table, "Awww, how cute…you counted…I don't think Damien's ever counted"

Damien grunted, "Shut up asshole, at least I'm not fucking a fish"

Polly lifted a finger, "A Fish PRINCESS, I might add"

"When are you gonna meet again next, do you guys have like schedules or is it kinda…I'm horny get over here…that kinda thing?" She made a loud slurping sound with her straw.

Liam watched intently as Damien spoke.

"There's no schedule or routine really, it's more like when we have time and when he needs to see me".

Liam frowned at his response. _What does he mean by 'me' what about him? Doesn't he wanna see me, why does he always do that? He always turns and changes everything to make someone else seem more pathetic…_ Liam caught himself. _I need to chill, he's just talking to Polly and maybe he is just a little embarrassed…if Damien is capable of embarrassment…_

Liam listened to the rest of their conversation, which mainly consisted of Polly and Damien cracking dirty jokes before leaving. To which he dropped the newspaper with sigh, sinking into the chair and closing his eyes. He felt his phone vibrate, he opened it. A message from Damien.

"What r u up to?"

Liam frowned.

"Just chillin at home? You?"

Damien didn't reply for a second, Liam assumed he was still talking to Polly.

"Nothing much, just at home…"

Liam sat up in his chair, stammering. Before replying:

"By yourself?"

"Yes"

Liam saw that Damien was still typing, "Don't you believe me?"

Liam felt as though Damien were somehow trapping him into a response.

"Maybe I don't". He replied.

"Well…if you lie to me…I lie to you, Mr. Newspaper man"

Liam nearly threw his phone away before Damien replied, "You know it's really rude to eavesdrop on people…I ought to teach you a lesson 😉"

Liam blushed, pulling his phone closer to his face.

"Come out of the café, meet me back at yours so I can teach you how to be a good boy"

Liam hurriedly packed his things and raced out the door, nearly forgetting to tip on the way out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Damien's P.O.V

Damien and Liam laid side by side underneath their makeshift fortress from Liam's bed sheets and pillows.

"Damien, I thought I asked you to quit smoking in here" Liam coughed.

"Sorry mom…why are we even in here? This is beyond gay" Damien complained, taking a final drag from his cigarette before disposing of it.

"Because if you're going to…spend time with me…I thought we could do something different…I need stimulation other than physical I also require mental stimulation"

"You get mentally aroused from watching poncy movies?" Damien asked, arching a dark brow at Liam.

He stuttered for a second, that expression always threw Liam off. "I'm not getting aroused, I am enjoying film and cinematography at its finest, the pinnacle in cinematic history!"

"Yeah but what does Rosebud mean?"

"The meaning is subjective!" Liam whined.

"This is so boring…there's no destruction, there's no titties".

Liam glared at Damien from underneath the covers, "I thought you were over titties".

Damien shook his head, "Impossible".

Liam thought for a moment, "So…not that it's my place…I'm guessing you're not like gay…but you're like bi or …"

Damien groaned, turning away from Liam. "You're right…it's not your place"

Silence stretched between them as the movie droned on in the background, filling the emptiness between them. Damien could feel Liam turn onto his side, facing the back of Damien's head. Damien turned to face him, this felt more intimate than anything he had ever done before.

"I…" Damien started, his eyes furrowed and searching for words.

Liam patiently listened.

"I'm just Damien, I don't really give a shit about gay or bi or whatever. I just kinda feel what I feel and fuck what I fuck"

Liam grinned, "You put that quite eloquently".

They stared into one another's eyes for an even longer time. The silence no longer awkward between them, but pleasant and tranquil. _Were Liam's eyes always that golden, kinda looks like honey._

Damien blinked, as if coming out of a trance. He sat up, ruining the pillow fort.

"I…I've gotta be somewhere" he mumbled, grabbing his jacket and heading for the window.

Liam sat up pulling the sheets off of himself, his eyes following Damien to the window.

"But I thought you said that…" he trailed off, Damien looking back at him as though warning him not to continue.

"See ya…" Liam mumbled as Damien leapt from the window.

Damien turned back to look up, before going into his car and starting the engine, driving off.

Whilst driving he couldn't help but imagine what Liam was doing right now, was he cleaning up his room and getting rid of the pillowfort? Was he just on his phone? Was he wanking? Damien had an odd feeling that Liam was probably still just sitting there in the pillow fort, watching his weird movie. _I have to be careful._ Damien thought to himself, recalling what Polly had said. _I feel like Liam is beginning to want more from me than what I can give him…_ Damien recalled how just an hour ago they were tangled in one another's limbs, in the midst sexual passion but Liam got weird and wanted Damien to stay for a movie, build a stupid fort. The sex was good enough that Damien felt he should keep Liam happy so that Liam would still want to fuck. He just didn't know if he could take anymore of this, whatever the hell it is.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Liam's P.O.V

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Damien groaned whilst driving.

"Because it's…it's different. We've never done it in the woods before" Liam said, clutching their camping gear to his chest.

"yeah I know, but do we have to stay there for the night and cook things…It's a bit…suburban"

"It's all part of the experience, sexual enhancement I read it online" Liam said as confidently as he could.

Damien shrugged his shoulders and continued to drive, they drove until the skyscrapers grew into trees and the bricks became bushes, the roads dirt.

"Yeah here, this looks nice" Liam said, pointing out the window.

Damien swerved the car off the road and drove to it.

"Um…sure you can do that" Liam muttered.

Damien parked the car and they started to unload it, Liam organizing all the food and setting up the tent whilst Damien proudly started the fire. Liam watched Damien as he started to make the fire, the flames licking up at him and his wrists, making his skin glow orange and his eyes burnt a deep amber. Liam sat nice and close, staring at Damien for a moment and looking around. Damien turned to look at him,

"So, are we gonna do this or not?"

Liam blinked. "Hell yes we are going to do this…we are doing this now"

Damien stifled a laugh and kissed Liam, instantly Liam wrapped his arms around Damien's shoulders. Damien sliding his hands down the sides of Liam's body. Pulling off his cardigan vest, whilst Liam kissed Damien's face and neck desperately.

Breathing heavily, Liam asked, "Aren't we going to go into the tent?"

He watched Damien's expression, "Why? It's perfect out here"

Liam nodded and continued kissing Damien, he attempted to take Damien's clothes off but he grabbed his hands.

"No" he said, "You're the one that going to be naked"

Liam blinked, "Completely? That's not fair what if someone catches us? And it's freezing!"

Damien shrugs, "Then I'll tell them you're a rapist forcing yourself on me"

Liam rolled his eyes, "Okay…I guess"

Damien slapped his ass, "Now get on with it"

Liam started to quickly undress, kicking off his shoes and socks. Damien shook his head.

"Slowly" he said, lighting a cigarette and getting comfortable in his foldout chair to watch.

Liam felt the hairs on his skin raise, goose bumps decorating every pore of his body. Slowly he lifted his shirt over his shoulders and head, tossing it to Damien who caught it perfectly. He shimmied out of his trousers, letting them slide over his legs until he was standing just in his boxers.

"All of it" Damien hissed, his tongue snaking out of his mouth in pleasure. Liam watched as Damien slowly lowered a hand into his own pants, pleasuring himself right in front of him.

Liam hesitantly removed his boxers, throwing them to Damien. He stood there naked, cold but alive. Damien continued to pleasure himself, asking Liam to turn around and then to face him again.

Seeing Damien like that was too much for Liam, he could feel his dick growing hard and Damien noticed.

"Aww does little Liam want some of my dick?"

Liam nodded, avoiding Damien's eyes.

"Crawl to me then, on your hands and knees, crawl over here you little shit and tell me how much you want my dick"

Liam clenched his eyes as he knelt down on the ground, his hands and knees hurting with the twigs and grass pricking at his skin and scratching him up. He crawled over to Damien's seat and sat upright, looking up at him. Damien pulled out his dick, looking down at Liam devilishly.

"Go on, say it"

Liam looked up at him _do I really have to do this? Why does Damien get such a kick out of this…why do I kinda like it_.

Liam sighed and eyed Damien's dick, "Please Damien…give me it"

Damien rolled his eyes and tucked his dick away back in his pants.

"Don't be so enthusiastic" he said sarcastically, taking a drag on his cigarette and blowing smoke out his nose.

"Maybe you don't wanna do this, I might as well leave". Damien groaned, starting to get up from the chair. Liam pushed him back down, kissing him. At the brink of begging.

"No…don't go…I'll do it properly…I'll do it how you like it"

Damien, obviously pleased. Sat back down and awaited Liam to say the magic words.

Liam breathed and looked up at Damien, into his eyes. He said as alluringly as he could, "Pleaaaaseee Damien can you give me that dick"

Damien arched a brow, motioning for Liam to continue, Liam rolled his eyes.

"Please Daddy, can I get some of your dick?"

Grinning Damien nodded, "Only for asking so nicely".

Liam gripped the base of Damien's cock and began working at it with his hands before plunging the dick into his mouth. Fucking him with his throat, tears streaming down his face as he used everything he could. Damien leaned back in the chair, moaning and playing with Liam's hair.

"Yeah…fuck…you wanna make daddy cum?"

Liam nodded, Damien's dick still lodged in his mouth.

"Then don't stop" Damien growled, grabbing both sides Liam's head and fucking his face. Liam was coughing and his eyes watering, but Damien didn't stop until Liam felt his dick twitch inside of his mouth and the warmth of his cum slide down his throat. Leaving behind a salty taste on his tongue.

Damien pulled Liam off his dick and tucked it away, zipping up his pants before getting up and peeing in the forest. Liam sat there, unsure if he should get changed or not. He cradled himself by the fire, eventually deciding to pull on his clothes when Damien came back and went straight inside the tent and started talking on the phone.

Liam must've drifted off for a while because he suddenly awoke to Damien sitting next to him by the fire. His arm around Liam and his jacket covering them both.

"You hungry?" Damien asked, his eyes not lifting from the fire.

Liam shrugged, "I don't eat food, remember?" _God how could Damien forget that about me?_

Damien nodded, "Ah okay…" they remained quiet. Damien playing with the fire. Liam wanted to feel happy, he had Damien all to himself, they were out in the middle of nowhere with just each other. But Liam felt lonelier than ever, he felt further away from Damien than ever before. Damien pulled Liam closer to him _Is he cuddling?_ Liam wondered. But he daren't say a thing, afraid that if he did he'd break this magic spell that was keep Damien close to him. Damien started to hum a song, it wasn't particularly a song that Liam expected him to like. It sounded slow and a little somber, Damien hummed to himself, lazily throwing things into the fire and smiling as they caught aflame. Liam decided that he couldn't stay still and he moved his head, pushing himself closer into Damien's chest. _This is really nice_. He thought, _I would honestly pick this over sex any day_. Liam closed his eyes, he felt as though he could cry. Damien hadn't flinched away from him or make an excuse, Damien just sat there holding him. _Is he okay?_ Liam wondered. But he was too busy listening to Damien humming. However, it ended quite quickly with the sounds of a nearby car engine revving and pulling over next to their car. Liam blinked, Damien straightening up and pushing Liam off him.

"Heyyyy Damien and Liam, bro!" Scott shouted, "I got your text! I even brought extra sausages, I love a good cookout!"

Damien grinned, waving Scott over. Vera, Miranda and Polly followed behind him.

"Awesome spot! The airpeople would surely be jealous of such a vantage point" Miranda said, "My serfs shall be eating for me".

"Sure…" Damien said, pointing everyone to the fire. Liam sat there quietly, Vera coming over next to him.

Polly was the last out of the car she spoke quietly to Damien, "You sure we're not intruding on anythingggg" she darted her eyes back and forth to Liam.

Vera pulled out her phone, "Why are you even here Liam, you told me you hate camping…let alone with the likes of that inbred over here".

Liam shrugged, "I wanted to change up the content I posted, but now that I'm here.." he looks over at Damien who is joking around with Polly, "I realize that it's all been a complete waste of time". Liam straightened off the ground and went inside the tent, zipping the door behind him. He laid down on his sleeping bag and can't help but shed a little tear, sniffling as he listened to everyone outside. Laughing and joking around, he noticed Scott's shadow looming over the tent.

With a sore throat he croaked, "What do you want! Leave me alone Scott…"

Liam could see that Scott was crouching down, sitting beside the tent. "Why aren't you out here Liam, I brought Vampire friendly hot dogs…". The tone in his voice reminded Liam of a wounded puppy.

"Can you at least open up buddy?"

Liam sighed and unzipped the door. Scott struggling to come inside but he eventually did. Taking up 75% of the space.

"Cozy" he said with a smile.

In his hands he had a tray of Vampire friendly hot dogs, he added fake fangs and blood with ketchup. He held them out to Liam with a smile, "Fun isn't it?"

Liam couldn't help it but grab one, he ate it suspiciously. But it tasted pretty good, "Thanks Scott" he said.

Scott smiled back at him, "Why are you so down buddy? Coach says that a team can't play well if one-member ain't in the game…I don't think you're in the game bro".

Liam twirled his hotdog in his hands, examining it. "Can I trust you with something Scott?"

Scott nodded, ketchup stains forming on his beard, "You can trust me with anything really, I'm actually really horrible at not being loyal"

Liam smirked, "Okay…well I really like someone but I feel…"

Scott interrupted "Oh Oh…you feel like they aren't accepting the ball? Like you're the only one playing in the game doing anything and you just want to toss it to em but they just refuse to participate?"

Liam thought for a moment, "Yeah actually, that pretty much sums it up"

Scott chewed the hot dog happily, "Well coach always says, if there's a player that you feel isn't in the game and won't respond just keep tossing them the ball, they'll catch it eventually" With that he gave Liam a bear hug and exited the tent happily, obviously quite pleased with himself. Liam zipped the tent back up and laid on his side, thinking about what Scott had said and listening the Damien's laugh outside.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Damien's P.O.V

Damien paced around the house, holding his phone and a broom in the other hand. He went through the different rooms, collecting hardened rubbish and neglected laundry, throwing it all into a bag. He goes through his phone, looking at the pictures that Polly and Scott posted from their last minute camping trip. Damien noticed that Liam wasn't in any of the photos. _That was actually kinda fun…especially the bit were I got to light the fire._ He goes onto Liam's account, he hasn't posted anything. _Strange_. He thought. Damien carefully peeled a sock off the kitchen tiles, it smelt burnt and at least as old as him, if that were possible. He hurried around the house, disposing of all the rubbish and arranging his room to look lived in and his but not overly tidy. He slumps onto his bed, messaging Liam:

"Hey"

It took a while but eventually Liam see's his message, not replying for a few minutes.

"Hi"

Damien furrowed his brows,

"You're up late, missing me?"

Liam replied

"You wish. I'm a vampire remember? So sleeping at night isn't really my thing. Or sleep in general"

"Cool. Wanna fuck?"

"At mine I'm guessing"

"Where else would we do it really"

"How about yours? I still haven't been over"

"No"

Damien replied.

"Why not?"

Damien looked around his room, he thought he could smell something dead.

"Because no"

"Then we can't fuck until I get to see your house"

Damien sat up in his bed, typing furiously.

"What do you mean? That's bullshit Liam! You'll give in eventually because I ain't ever gonna let you in my house"

"I'm a vampire Damien, I've gone years without sex. I'll live…you however…I doubt you will"

"1 its sad that you've gone years without sex and secondly if you won't let me fuck you then I'm sure there's plenty that would offer"

"Oh really, name one guy in our school that wants you to fuck them Damien"

"Scott…"

"Do you even know Scott, he's the straightest guy out there"

"He didn't seem so straight last night"

"What are you talking about Damien"

"I'm just saying, it's very kinky of you guys to do it right in front of me, in the tent. Don't worry I'm not mad though, but you should've put in more effort"

Damien could see that Liam was typing quickly and spamming him with responses.

"Scott and I didn't fuck you narcist, in fact I had the most enjoyable time with Scott in 10 minutes rather than with you that entire night and do you want to know why?

"Try me"

"Because Scott talked to me, we had a conversation he fucking listened and wanted to know about what was happening in my life rather than just stick his dick in me"

"Oh yeah! Well you're fucking lucky you even get my dick in you, prick!"

"I don't know why you're fighting with me right now, all I asked was to see your house"

"Because no one fucking tells me what I can and can't have bitch, so either we fuck or you fuck off"

"Is that all everything between us can be scratched down to? Is that all we fucking are"

"No…It's all you are to me"

Liam didn't reply, and Damien saw that he went offline.

Enraged, Damien chucked his phone at wall. Smashing it into tiny pieces. Angered he grabbed his trusty baseball bat and continued hitting his phone, emptying a trash can and lighting the phone on fire. He threw the rubbish all back on the floor, emptying out all the clothes from his basket.

"Fucking prick" Damien mumbled.

Damien crawled onto his bed, switching the TV on. An old movie was playing. _What was Rosebud again?_ He opened an old box of pizza and started chewing on a slice. His tail curled up beneath his legs. He quietly watched the movie, reaching into his bedside drawers to grab his backup phone, he turned it on and went onto his Instagram. He saw a message from Liam:

"I'm sorry" It said.

He messaged him again.

"I'm sorry that I overreacted, I understand if you don't want to hang out anymore and I'll quit pushing to see your place. I'll respect your boundaries"

Damien grinned to himself. They always come back he thought. Before he replied:

"All good Liam, now let me come over and give you a forgiveness fuck"

"Okay" Liam replied.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Liam's P.O.V

Liam stared at Damien's sleeping face. When he's asleep he's almost like an entirely different person, he seems at peace and calm. His eyes closed and his chest heaving and rising, Liam wondered what he was dreaming about. Damien was a pretty heavy sleeper, especially after they fucked he wouldn't get up for a while. Liam hesitantly looked down at Damien's hands. He reached out, his fingers tracing Damien's palm softly. Damien didn't twitch or move, he continued breathing peacefully. Liam gently laid his hand atop Damien's, wrapping his fingers and intertwining them with his. He smiled, it felt really nice. He quietly and slowly leant towards Damien, kissing his cheek. Damien didn't respond, so Liam pulled himself closer, leaning his head on Damien's shoulder. He was so warm and smelt like brimstone, or the smoke after a fire. Liam wanted to carry Damien's scent with him everywhere, keep it in his pocket so when he missed him he could just take it out.

"I've…been struggling to figure out what to post on Instagram lately" Liam whispered to Damien, who was still asleep.

"I haven't gone out to eaten and just wanted to let you know that I…I was really happy with you last night"

Liam paused, Damien was still asleep, snoring lightly. He continued

"I think we should do more stuff like that…I know we're not really like a couple couple but maybe we can find a happy middle. Something perfect for both of us…I like being with you and being close to you"

Liam felt his eyes beginning to water, "I just can't stand it when you push me away…" he whispered, his voice cracking.

"Am I doing something wrong? I really want to know if you feel the same way…Are you ashamed of me?"

Damien groaned in his sleep turning over, Liam quickly let go of his hand and turned away from him. He couldn't help but let a sob escape from his chest as sadness filled him inside out. He whispered again, "I'm doing everything for you, do you not see that?" Damien groaned again, this time turning around to face Liam. Liam looking at his sleeping face, "Is this all we're ever going to be?"

Liam eyes begun to tear uncontrollably and he sniffled trying to stop it. Damien stirred, his eyes opening. Liam quickly turned over, pretending to be asleep.

"Liam?" Damien asked in a sleepy voice.

Liam didn't respond and laid still, his eyes clenched closed.

He listened as Damien got up and headed for the bathroom, walking past Liam and closing the door behind him. Liam listened as Damien flushed the toilet and washed his hands, before coming back out and pulling on his clothes, he heard Damien shuffling around grabbing his things and then eventually climbing out the window. Leaving Liam alone with his thoughts, he felt like it was okay to cry again.

That weekend

"Wait here" Damien said gruffly, pulling the car over and running across the street to his house.

Liam watched after him, until he disappeared inside. He crossed his arms over his chest but was startled once he heard a thunder clap erupt across the sky. Lightning piercing through the clouds and he watched, horrified as rain started to fall. He looked back at Damien who was leaving the house, already beginning to get drenched in the heavy rain. He opened the door and closed it quickly, starting the car. He looked at Liam asking,

"You right?"

Liam looked up at the sky, "Not really, the day is kinda ruined. We can't go to the beach in this weather"

Damien squints up at the sky, "Ah…it's just a light sprinkle"

Thunder clapped. Liam groaned, getting ready to be taken home, but Damien turned the car off and pulled his leather jacket off.

"Hold on" Damien said, stepping out of the car and walking over to Liam's side, holding his jacket out so Liam could use it as cover. They raced across the road, Damien pushing him forward as the rain skyrocketed down on them. Thunder filling their ears and the clouds darkening the sky. Damien kicked the door down, and they ran inside closing the door behind them.

Liam handed Damien his jacket back, which Damien grabbed and tossed onto the floor. Liam looked around, he was inside Damien's home which was surprisingly decorated. Damien had posters of various things all across the walls as well as a nice looking tv and couch that obviously had seen better days. He felt he could smell bleach, but he may of imagined that. Damien stood in the door way, hands in his pockets. The rain pounded on the windows and doors, emphasizing the quiet between them. Liam stared up at Damien, his hair stuck onto his face from the rain and his shirt clinging to his skin, outlining his torso and stomach. Liam licked his lips, feeling himself blush he commented.

"Nice place you have here…"

Damien nodded, "Is it everything you hoped for?" he grinned at the end of his sentence at Liam who nodded.

"So…what do you wanna do?" Liam asked, he had dressed for the beach and now that he was wet he was really beginning to notice how cold it was. Pulling his arms to his chest and rubbing his skin.

Damien frowned, "Do you wanna change? Like your clothes?" Liam nodded and Damien led him to his bed room.

Damien's bedroom reminded Liam of a magazine collage. Many different things all pasted ontop of one another in no particular order, the room smelt nice however like cinnamon oddly. Liam noticed a candle hidden in the corner of the room. He grinned, thinking it best not to mention it and sat on the edge of Damien's bed which was covered by some num-chuks, a porn magazine and some kind of painting that Liam thought untasteful. Liam kicked off his shoes and pulled off his soaked socks, setting them down on the floor. He pulled off his pants and shirt, there's no worse feeling than wearing soaked clothes. Holding them in his hands he lifted his eyes to Damien who was quite obviously staring at him his hands resting on his chin and a grin on his face.

"Damien…" Liam said again, holding his clothes.

Damien blinked as though he were asleep. "Oh yeah…just toss them on the floor somewhere, make yourself a pile" Liam delicately placed his clothes on the ground, folding them as best as he could manage. Damien stood up and went through his closet, Liam noticed there were several pairs of the same leather jacket and of his other denim jacket. Damien went through the back of the closet to clothes which Liam had never seen him wear. He tossed Liam a singlet with a skull on it, some tracksuit black pants and a black hoodie. Liam pulled all the clothes on, Damien was a little taller than Liam so the clothes did't fit super well but they did smell like him. Liam turned, noticing that Damien was still looking at him

"What?" Liam asked

Damien grinned devishily, "it's such a shame…" was all he said.

"What is?"

"That those clothes won't be on for long…you almost look cute in them" Damien replied, his eyes lowered. Liam couldn't tell if he was being honest or condescending.

Liam's cheeks heated up, _he called me cute? Damien has never used that word for anything. How does he manage to sound hot even when saying it, true talent._

Liam smiled at him, thanking him for the clothes. Damien sauntered over and pushed all of the stuff on the bed off, except the porn magazine. Liam turned his head to look at it, it was opened up on an image of a young lady clad in leather on a bike with not a lot left to the imagination. Damien hopped onto the bed, grabbing the magazine and flicking through it.

"You're just gonna read that while I'm here"

Damien nodded, "Yeah…if I feel like it I might chuck a wank too"

Liam chuckled, "I didn't realize you were so into leather and bikes…you're such a stereotype"

Damien looked up, "You have no idea, you wanna see something very stereotypical"

Liam nodded, "Go on, disrupt me with your stereotypes, bad boy"

Damien stood up, walking over to the left hand corner of his room, he pressed a hidden button and the wall moved, revealing a hidden room. Damien beckoned Liam over, he was astonished to see that it was filled with motorcycle memorabilia and leather jackets. But the star of the room was an old Harley Davidson, gleaming in the red light.

"That's your bike?"

Damien nodded.

"How come you never use it?"

Damien bent over, stroking the bike. "Do you have any idea how much this bike costs?"

Liam shook his head.

"Well neither do I, since I stole it and all…so I decided I shouldn't drive something around that's been stolen and second, I don't want it to get ruined…" He lent down and pecked his bike.

"Gay" Liam shrugged, leaving the room.

Damien followed after him, "How is that gay? I think motorcycles are the definition of manliness"

Liam turned grinning, "Yeah a bunch of guys forming a club just for men, all dressed in tight leather and sitting and grinding themselves on top of vehicles…sounds completely heterosexual"

Damien thought for a moment, "Shit…you might be right".

Liam arched his eyebrows, "Am I ever wrong?".

Damien folded his arms, strutting over towards Liam who was standing in the doorway. He rested an arm on the door frame, staring down at Liam who was only an inch or two away from his face.

"Since when did you get so cocky?" He asked, his voice using that buttery tone that made Liam's insides ooze at just the sound.

"Pretty sure I've always been like this, perhaps you're only noticing now"

Damien shook his head, using his other arm he pulled Liam in closer to his face by wrapping his hand around Liam's waist and pushing him forward towards him. Liam breathed in Damien's smell, his skin was glowing under the dim lights and Liam truly thought he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in all of his life.

"That's impossible…" Damien whispered, "I notice everything about you". His tone was almost as low as growl, his teeth showing through a sly smirk as he pulled Liam in and kissed him. Liam fell into Damien's grip, his body ontop of Damien's as they kissed violently. Using both hands, Damien lifted Liam's legs off the floor and slammed him onto the door frame. Liam's back arched as he tried to manage and catch up with all of Damien's feverish kisses. Damien's tongue working circles along the nape of Liam's neck. Sucking on his sweet skin then snaking his way down to Liam's collarbones. Kissing them softly, a soft moan escaped Liam as he wrapped his arms around the back of Damien's neck, pulling himself higher to grind his hips on Damien's crotch. Damien growled at Liam the kisses becoming harsher and more rushed. Liam wrapped his legs around Damien's hips as they kissed and his hands started to pull off Damien's shirt revealing his perfect body, still damp from the rain. Beads of water trickled across Damien's chest, sparking under the red lighting. Liam kissed Damien's neck and shoulders, he wanted to kiss every inch of him and feel all of his skin if he could. Liam dropped Damien's shirt at their feet and he felt Damien, still holding him, move towards the bed. Throwing Liam onto it, Liam stared in awe at Damien who stood at the end of the bed, shirtless. He tore off his bottoms and practically leapt onto the bed towards Liam. Kissing him, like he'd only just discovered what a kiss was. It didn't take long for Liam to feel his clothes being pulled off, Damien whispering, "I told you they wouldn't be on long". Liam grinned and kissed him back. He could feel the warmth of Damien's skin all over his body, like a fever rushing through him. Damien leant over the side of the bed, pulling out a condom and some lube. Liam watched as Damien squeezed his dick into the condom, rubbing lube onto it. Biting his lip, Liam started to turn over, readying himself. Damien gripped his arm, stopping him. "No…I want to watch you enjoy it" he said with a grin. Pushing Liam's shoulder back down into the bed and spreading his legs. Liam could feel himself breathing hard and fast in anticipation, he felt really nervous. They'd never done it like this, he felt exposed and open, but the look on Damien's face was truly something to behold. Liam breathed out as Damien pushed in, gritting his teeth a moan escaped from him.

"Ah fuck" he grunted.

Liam closed his eyes as Damien begun to slam into him. Arching his back trying to take all of Damien's dick. Liam could feel himself moaning louder and louder, it felt so fucking good. He grabbed a pillow and pressed it onto his face, trying to quieten himself. But he felt Damien grab it, tearing the pillow away from him and slapping Liam.

"I fucking told you, I want to watch…Now fucking look at me"

He said, squeezing Liam's jaw, turning it towards his face.

"Be as loud as you want", he added, his voice softening a tinge.

Liam couldn't bring himself to speak however he managed a nod and started to let himself go. He could hear himself moaning and enjoying Damien's cock as he repeatedly pounded into him, hitting his prostate over and over.

"Damien…" he moaned.

"Yeah…" Damien grunted, sweat decorating his brows.

"I'm…I'm gonna cum…" Liam mumbled, readying himself for bliss.

He heard Damien grunt, but was surprised when he felt his hot hands wrap tightly around his cock.

Liam opened his eyes, looking up at Damien who had an animalistic expression in his. His teeth bared and a growl ripping through his throat as scolded Liam.

"Did I say you can cum?"

Liam blinked, "No…I'm sorry" he moaned, trying to ignore and push away how good Damien felt.

"You'll fucking cum, when I say you can" Liam felt Damien slap him again, the sting heightening the arousal.

Damien started to move his hips faster and faster, angling his body so that all of him was inside of Liam. Whilst doing this he rubbed Liam's dick roughly, his hands stroking the tip with ferocity.

"Damien…I really can't hold it" Liam pleaded.

"No" Damien growled, "If you fucking cum I'll never let you cum again".

Liam stared up at him, "You don't mean that?"

Damien straightened, a proud grin on his face, "Do you really wanna try me?"

Liam sighed, gritting his teeth and clenching all his muscles as he pushed the orgasm as far away as he could. Looking around desperately in the room for something to fixate on rather than the moment. Damien's dick grew harder and begun to twitch inside of Liam, he could feel that he'd cum soon. Moans started to come from his lips as he pushed and pushed,

"Okay…Liam you can cum" Damien moaned.

Liam closed his eyes and returned to the feeling of bliss, he let go and felt the sweet release surge through his body alongside Damien's orgasm. Damien collapsing onto Liam in a mangle of flesh, heat and lust. Damien still kissing him harshly, before pulling himself out and getting up to clean himself off.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Damien's P.O.V

"Yeah I'm heading out now…" Damien pulled his shoes on, sniffing his denim jacket.

"Alright cool, say hi to Polly for me", Liam's voice droned through the receiver, Damien nodded to himself, half forgetting that Liam wasn't right there to see it.

"Will do, see ya fucker".

He hung up and grabbed his keys, slamming the front door behind him as he walked to his car. Sitting down, he started the engine and fumbled with his phone, messaging Polly:

"Usual spot?"

"Of course X)"

He turned the wheel, pulling from the curb and drove. Half-heartedly he watched the lights, speeding as they were turning red, watching the sky as stars begun to form on it like white freckles on a face. He made a sharp turn into the mall, pulling over into the empty car park. Grabbing his phone, he messaged Polly:

"Here."

Closing his phone, he exited the car, grabbing a beer and shutting the car door behind him. He found his thoughts wandering while he waited, _what do you reckon Liam is doing right now? Probably on Instagram making obnoxious comments._ Damien grinned to himself, recalling the first time Liam had spoken to him. _What a prick_. He took a sip of his beer clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth as he pulled out his phone and went through Instagram. Liam had just posted a picture of himself, Damien frowned, _When was this?_ He stared at the photo, it looked as though someone else had taken it, the description was something obsolete and meaningless to Damien, but he found he couldn't stop looking at it. _Something about his fucking arrogant face, what a smug asshole._

"Heeeeeyyyy", Polly punched Damien in the shoulder playfully. Damien instinctively raising his arms, but dropping them once he saw her.

"For fucks sake Polly". He opened her a beer, tossing the bottle to her. She took a greedy swig from it.

"Damien…Damien…guess what…" she stared at him with cloudy eyes, a stupid grin wiped all over her face.

"You're like superrrrrr high?" Damien replied, his voice mocking her in an annoying high pitch.

Unnoticed she nodded, beaming as though she deserved an award. "Yesss and you should be too. Here, fucking take one they're so good" She reaches into her pockets, yanking out a handful of gummy bears.

Damien arched a brow, grinning. "How many have you taken?" He grabbed a couple gummy bears, tossing them into his mouth and chewing on them.

Polly shrugged her shoulders, but Damien stared at her starry eyes. "I'm already dead so I'm not exactly worried about overdosing".

Damien continued chewing, "These ones taste different, what's in them?"

Polly grinned taking a swig of beer, "No idea…but something fucked up that is hella concentrated…I wasn't really paying attention to my dealer"

Damien swallowed the gummies, "They taste pretty fucking gnarly to be honest, but hopefully it's worth it"

Him and Polly clinked bottles, finishing their beers both in one swig before tossing them onto the ground. Glass breaking everywhere. Polly laughed hysterically, if Damien hadn't known she was high he would've assumed something invisible was tickling her.

"Yes! Ha! Again again!", she swung Damien's car door open. Grabbing another empty beer bottle and slammed it onto the ground.

The glass flung everywhere, nearly getting Damien in the eye.

"Fucking watch it bitch!" Damien growled at her, he could feel heat radiating off of him. Polly pouted her lips.

"Nawwww, sowwy Damiennnn" she cackled, "hey…hey let's go on a hike! Ooooh yesss let's!". Polly begun sprinted off into the hills nearby the mall that led to the nearby forest trail, Damien followed after her. His eyes straining as he watched the trees around them begin to grow taller and taller, their branches connecting and creating an arch.

"Fuck…Polly check this out…" He pointed up, but he could no longer see Polly. Her cackling laughter seemed to be coming from the trees themselves. _Holy shit I think I'm a little fucked_. Polly's laughter was growing louder and louder, until it was near deafening in his ears. He saw an alluring light glowing in the distance and approached it, sweat beginning to slick off his body. His own panting felt as though it were coming from outside his body and he felt as though he were floating above himself multiple times. _Fuck man, fucking Polly._ The light was coming closer and closer until it completely diminished. The woods reverting back to normal and he could see Polly clearly for a moment, she was skipping around a firepit a canister of gasoline in her hands that she was spinning everywhere. _Where the fuck did she get that?_ She spotted Damien, her eyes glossing over as though she had just fallen asleep.

"Damien…let's make a fire…it can be just like at camp remember? When we were kids and everything wasn't so fucked up?" Damien grinned in response.

He reached into his pocket for his packet of matches, striking one he watched as the flame appeared and tossed it into the pit. Almost in a breath it sprung to life, the gasoline taking hold and roaring upwards into a fiery mast as though they were raised up on the ships of hell. Damien's eyes gazed up at his masterpiece and Polly beamed, tossing the entire canister into the pit. Damien's face dropped for a moment as the canister struck the flame, he recalled a loud hum that stung his ears as their bodies were thrown back, toppling onto the ground.

Damien's body felt hot, his skin aching with the prickle of heat. He blinked, red blurring his vision as he noticed that the forest was engulfed in flames. Normally, this sight would be part of a wet dream for him. The only thing missing was Liam in all leather being tied up to a burning tree, but Polly was no where to be seen and he could hear sirens. _Fuck_. He clumsily pulled himself up, his whole body aching as he noticed how close the flames were, he stumbled through the forest as trees came topping down in front of him. The sky seemed to be spinning right on top of him and every time he took a step he would realize he was laying down again, _ah fuck…fuck!_ The sirens were getting louder, he closed his eyes. _It's just in my fucking head, but fuck it's too hot!_ He noticed the forest was beginning to separate in front of him, he staggered towards it. A breath of cool wind smacking his face, he sighed in relief. His body was seering with heat, he imagined that he was tucked inside an oven, but he didn't want to dwell on the thought, fearing that it might freak him out more. The sirens were piercingly loud now, red and blue lights started to appear in his vision and he could see police cars parked outside the entrance. _Fuck._ He begun to turn around, but his foot slipped on a rock jutting out from the ground and he tumbled down the hill, his eyes closing once more and receding into darkness.

When Damien came to he was sitting in the back of a car, his head was pounding, and he could feel that his body was drenched in sweat. He blinked trying to clear up his vision, he was by himself in the car which was parked. He looked dazedly out the window, the police station. _Fucking hell Polly_. He moved towards the car door, noticing that his hands were cuffed. The metal was too fucking cold, his skin was crawling at the feeling.

"Oi Let me out fuckers!" Damien slammed his fists on the window. He blacked out for a moment but he didn't realize that he was walking inside the station, a man pulling aggressively at his sleeve and throwing him into the interrogation room with a man who would be considered completely normal if it weren't for the tentacles that made up his beard and the four eyes on his face. Damien's hands were cuffed to the table he stared at the man in front of him. Barely able to read his badge, DETECTIVE MONROE. _What a fucking gay name._ the detective rolled his chair towards Damien, clearing his throat.

"Nice to see you again Damien, it's been a little while". Damien blinked at him.

"What the fuck are you on about?"

Monroe clicked his tongue and stared at Damien with hesitant eyes, the gesture making Damien's body feel even more irritated and incredibly itchy with sweat.

"WHAT!" Monroe sighed.

"Do you have any recollection of what you've done tonight, boy?"

Damien stared down at his cuffs, everytime Monroe spoke it just sounded like jelly to him.

"For one, you burnt down the entire fucking forest at west end and second, you've destroyed Mr. Lowvat's home! Honestly what were you thinking!"

Damien couldn't bring himself to respond, he was too busy wondering if his hands were just going to fall off, he couldn't feel them.

Monroe softened, grabbing Damien's chin and lifting it up at him.

"Look at me boy…" he stared at Damien's eyes, "What the fuck did you take this time?".

Damien grinned, "No idea, but if you don't move your hand it's gonna have a chunk missing soon".

Monroe dropped his hand with a disappointed expression, "The bail is $2,000 this time, but that's not including community service and anything else that's in store for you…Damien once again I'm going to ask you if you have any family we can call…perhaps your fathers…"

Damien cut him off, "Fuck that!".

Monroe paused before continuing, fiddling with one of his tentacles. "Okay…Anyone else that may come to pick you up, a friend perhaps?" Damien snickered. The only friend he could think of was Polly and she fucked off pretty quick. Damien shook his head, Monroe continued.

"The bail can be minimized if you'll tell me if you were with anyone…where you got the drugs from for example?" Damien scoffed.

"Fuck off, I ain't no snitch!". Damien slammed his cuffed hands on the table, clammy handprints being left behind.

"Then you best think of someone quick or you'll be in here for a while". Monroe straightened for the chair, nodding at a guard that Damien hadn't even noticed was in the room. The officer pulled him towards the cell filled with other lowlives and tossed him in, slamming the door behind him. Damien laid on the floor for a while more, savouring the coolness of it against his skin as he felt the room spiralling around him. His thoughts drifted to Liam _would Liam pay that? Maybe I should call him at least…Fuck imagine his bloody response…_ Damien's eyes fell closed, his mind falling backwards and behind him.

Damien awoke once he heard a booming voice split his ears open, "Oi you get up! Someone's here for you". Damien stirred, his whole body burning as he clumsily straightened up from the pool he had created on the floor from his own sweat. Rubbing his eyes he scanned the room outside the cell, his eyes locking onto Liam's. He felt his mouth open but no sound come out as the guard grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him out of the cell, Liam just nodding at him before turning around and walking towards the exit. Damien staggered behind him, turning around cautiously as they left.

"I need to call an uber, wait a sec" Liam said sharply, pulling out his phone.

Damien stared at him, his eyes blinking. "Honestly what the fuck are you doing here?"

Liam lifted his eyes to look at him a brow arched and a cold expression fixated on his face. "Would you rather I left you there?"

Damien growled at him, "Yes actually I would've, you know I didn't fucking need you to come in and get me out of it. It was under control".

Damien felt irritated when Liam's eyes swept him up and down before responding, "You're off your fucking face Damien, I'm just taking you home". His tone remained cold and distant as he spoke, as though he weren't saying what he was thinking. Damien's skin burned furiously and his head pounded with hot fury but his mouth wasn't responding to his brain and he awoke once more in the backseat of the car, Liam sitting in the front next to the uber driver. The ride was foreignly quiet, Damien feeling relieved once they left the car and were inside his house.

"You can fuck off now, prick!" Damien growled at him, kicking his shoes off.

Liam sighed, "No Damien, what if you...you know" his voice trailed off. Whispers forming at the edges of his words.

"What? Overdose? Liam I've done this plenty of times, I'll be fine". It felt weird to say that when his whole body felt cold, hot and itchy and he wasn't even sure if he was speaking or not.

Liam's brows furrowed before he spoke. "No Damien, you won't be. I'm just gonna hang around until you feel better"

"I'll feel fucking better once you stop being so fucking clingy, leave me the fuck alone" Damien roared at him, sweeping his hands across the kitchen counter angrily, plates crashing onto the floor.

Liam clenched his fists, "Damien for once, can you stop being such a fucking self righteous prick and let someone fucking help you! Honestly if I hadn't come you'd still be in that fucking cell, why can't you just acknowledge that!"

Damien slammed his fist into the counter, his hand aching at the vibrations that it caused. "I'm self righteous! Says the one that spends all his fucking day telling people off for things that are so fucking meaningless because your own life is so fucking depressing…Hey if I lived for as long as you have, I probably would've done something useful aside from being a bratty bitch"

Liam cleared his throat, "Damien, you don't mean that. You-You should lay down before you hurt yourself, you honestly don't look too good"

 _I don't feel too good either, but I ain't fucking telling you_. Damien stumbled towards Liam, clutching his shirt in his hands. "Why'd you even come for me huh? Did you think it'd make me like you? Hm…that maybe you could cuddle me later aww that's cute. But listen when I tell you, that you…you fucking repulse me". Damien felt his insides coerge as he vomited all over his floor, collapsing into it and everything flooding with darkness around him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Liam's P.O.V

Liam knelt down towards Damien's unconscious body, he pulled him out from his vomit and dragged him to the bedroom. He lifted him onto the bed, propping him up on some pillows before pulling Damien's clothes off and tossing them onto the floor. Liam ran to the kitchen, filling a glass with water as well as grabbing an icepack from the fridge and some pain killers. He placed them beside Damien, using a paper towel to clean up the vomit on Damien's face and body and pulling the bed sheets over him. He sat by him, pressing the icepack onto his burning forehead. Watching in horror as Damien panted and shivered in his sleep his eyes rolling underneath his eyelids. Liam felt his throat close up and his eyes water, he sniffled, rubbing his hand underneath his nose and staring up at the ceiling, cradling Damien's head in his hands. He straightened up from the bed, pulling off his coat and kicking off his shoes before turning on the fan and pointing it at Damien who tossed violently in the bed. Liam sat back beside him, whispering.

"It'll be alright, we just gotta sweat it out…it'll be okay". Liam could feel his voice cracking as tears begun to tinge at his eyes, he sniffled. _Fuck I need to calm down, Damien needs me right now._ He kept the icepack on Damien's head, then shoulders as he rolled around violently, his fists clenched and often yelling in his sleep. Liam watched in horror as Damien's body sweated non-stop, he gently shook Damien, stirring him half awake but obviously in a daze. He pressed the glass to his lips, "Take a drink, please". Damien's eyes were glassy but he took a drink, finishing the whole glass. Before murmuring, "More…" his voice was cloudy and far off, but Liam ran off to the kitchen, refilling the glass and hurrying back to him. Damien finished it in a greedy sip, "More" he groaned, Liam shook his head.

"Damien I can't…you can have some more later" Liam pressed the icepack onto his neck.

"I said more" Damien roared, rolling around before his body froze still, back into sleep. Liam sniffled, resting his head on Damien's chest, tears spilling down his face. "God Damien…why do you have to make this so hard" he whimpered, Damien's body was burning onto Liam's cold skin and his skin was slick and sticky with sweat. He went and grabbed a 1 litre bottle, filling it with water before sitting back down beside him. Checking his phone every hour to rouse Damien and make him take a sip before he'd collapse back into unconsciousness. Liam's body wincing every time Damien would stir and scream, roaring and yelling different words and names that all had no meaning, but it was still painful to witness. Liam sat there, always close by. Paper towels in hand for whenever he'd sit up and vomit, "You're alright…it's nearly over" he whispered as Damien shook in his sleep. His shoulders hunched over and shivering, Liam feeding the water to him through a straw. Liam turned when he noticed light filling the room, he checked his phone. 7:00 AM. The thought of sleep hadn't even occurred to him, he was too preoccupied with Damien who was still tossing and turning in his bed. Liam sat there, rotating every half an hour to give Damien a drink for what felt like a whole day, Liam felt as though he'd never be able to forget no matter how many more years he spent on earth. Liam straightened from the bed, going to the bathroom to splash his face with water. He could hear himself sobbing into the sink, as he lost his tears into the sink.

"Please…don't let him go" Liam whispered to himself, "Not now…". He towelled his face dry, sucking in a breath before returning to the bedroom and sitting back beside Damien who stirred and stretched, his arms reaching out side to side. Liam turned to face him, he seemed surprised to see him.

"Liam, what are…" his voice trailed off, his brows furrowed and his eyes scanning the room. "Oh, uh…" Liam cut him off.

"Here…drink the rest of this and take this after you eat something, I'm gonna head home now". Liam gave Damien a weak smile, passing him the bottle and pain killers, Damien blinked at him, standing up from the bed, almost losing his balance.

"Wait wait…you're leaving?"

"Yeah, you asked me to"

Damien scratched the back of his head, drinking the painkillers. "Oh yeah uh last night yeah…"

Silence stretched between the two of them, Liam turned, pulling on his coat and shoes and headed for the door. Damien stumbled after him

"Just hold on a second" he slammed the door closed as Liam opened it.

"Listen, if you have anything else to add onto what you said last night..,I really don't need to hear it". Liam winced at the tone of his own voice, _I think I came across too harsh._ He stared at Damien. He looked kinda pathetic, his eyes red and tired, and he smelt horrible, a mixture between body odour and ashes.

"Fucking hell Liam…just let me finish"

Liam crossed his arms, "Well, let's hear it then…"

"I just wanted to say that I'm…I'm…" Silence pressed between them.

"I'm…thanks for coming by and grabbing me and everything…I hope you're not expecting me to pay you back…I don't have any…" Liam nodded.

"I know, don't worry. I've been alive for a while, so I had some money saved" he turned and reached for the door handle.

"How did you know I was there anyways? I didn't ring you?"

Liam grinned sadly, "Polly, she called me…"

"And you just came over? Like that?"

Liam nodded, "Why didn't you call me?"

Damien stammered for a moment, "I…look…that doesn't really matter Liam, I'll see you at school, right? Uh…thanks again" Damien opened the door for Liam. He stared back at him, Damien's eyes obviously hiding the rest of his sentence.

"See you then…" he stepped out of the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Damien's P.O.V

"You. OWE. ME" Damien took a drag of his cigarette. Tossing it in the bin as Polly walked into the bathrooms.

"I know I know…you're welcome though."

"For what? Getting me high and arrested for something that you are equally responsible for AND on top of that, not snitching on you"

Polly groaned, "Noooo. For calling your angsty knight in shining armour"

Damien rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, thank you so much, I'm sure Liam appreciates it too"

"He does, he said thanks…he's way more polite than you dude". Polly rolled a joint in her hands, offering it to Damien who declined.

"No way. I think I'm still hungover, whatever that was…I don't want it again. What's wrong with the usual stuff you gave me, that was fun"

Polly shrugged, "Got boring for me…anyways what happened after he picked you up, you never told me"

"Well, you haven't been at school for 1 and 2 nothing happened…I barely remember it at all"

Polly arched a brow, Damien continued.

"Okay I remember some, it wasn't good though judging from Liam's reaction".

"Whaddyamean?" Polly lit her joint and took a puff.

"I mean that he's been a little…I dunno…weird" Damien stuffed his phone into his pocket.

"Have you said thank you?" Polly asked.

Damien stammered, "Yeah…yeah…that".

Polly groaned, "You're fucking useless man…"

"Anyways…" Damien continued, "You owe me, how are you paying me back?"

Polly groaned, "Lemme think…oh! How about next time, I'll get arrested!"

Damien gave a sarcastic cackle, "No you won't…you really won't"

Polly grinned, "Yeah I won't. Okay, at my next party you can tell everyone and I mean EVERYONE an embarrassing story about me, of your choosing…I know you have some doozies"

Damien thought for a moment, "Pretty good, but you will be so drunk that you won't even care…in fact I don't think you feel shame"

Polly shrugged, "Take it or leave it man"

"Fine, deal" Damien reached out his hand and shook Polly's.

Damien's watch alarm went off, "Shit, gotta go. See ya fucker".

"Hold on a sec" Polly called after him.

"What?"

Polly frowned, "If you wanna maintain your whole you know, down low 'relationship'-" Damien cut her off.

"it's not a relationship"

"Okay whatever…your…thing, I would suggest doing a better job because some rumours are goin round that you guys are a thing"

Damien frowned, "What the fuck? How?"

Polly rolled her eyes, "Hmm, let me see. You always meet each other before and after class, very gay for one, people aren't blind and definitely notice when you guys go to the roof, also very gay, and you guys can't really keep your eyes off each other can you?"

Damien shrugged, "Can you blame him?"

"As humble as ever"

Damien shrugged, "I don't really give a shit Polly, they're just jealous really that I'm getting some and to be honest, who wouldn't want Liam". He ducked out of the bathrooms, hurrying to class and opening his phone to message Liam.

"Omw".

"Not in class, skipping it. Meet me at the janitors closet 😉"

Damien blinked at his phone. _Shit, I take back what I said about him being distant._ Damien sprinted into the school, darting down the empty hallways and sneaking into the janitors closet which him and Liam had already grown so accustomed to. He knocked on it three times, the door opened and he saw Liam hunched over in the darkness. Damien closed the door behind him, both of them being enveloped completely in the dark. Damien's heart was pounding, he wondered if it was just from running or perhaps the excitement that came from whenever they met here.

"Hey…" Damien whispered breathlessly in the dark.

"Hey…" Liam replied, his voice soft and almost disappearing into the darkness.

Damien stepped forward, his arms stretched out trying to reach for him, he felt Liam's hands touch his, placing them on his waist. Damien pulled him up for a kiss. Their lips moulding into one another's and he could feel Liam melt into his body. He felt so warm against him, his chest pressed up against his, his hand reaching up and pushing Damien's head onto his. They kissed breathlessly for a while, their hands moving hurriedly over one another's clothes and their hearts racing, beating so loud that it filled the blackness of the closet with their thundering. Damien pulled his face from Liams, grinning to himself.

"Where's this all coming from, you miss me?"

He heard Liam giggle almost, a mixture between a chuckle and laugh but hushed underneath the darkness of the closet.

"Why? You want me to miss you?" he whispered back, his silky voice lacing around Damien's ears and prodding into his mind. He sounded so beautiful, Damien thought. He had never noticed it before, but Liam's voice was something he felt he could always listen to, something he could always hold onto and find in the dark. Damien kissed him again, this time more desperately. Pushing Liam's back onto the wall of the closet, Liam's feet lifting off the ground as grunted in Damien's ear. Damien kissed Liam's neck, beads of sweat dotting his skin. Damien's tongue snaked out and traced the sweat, he tasted so good. He nibbled lightly on his neck, Liam moaning softly.

"Damien…"

Damien could feel Liam's dick pushing and pressing against his own, making the hunger inside of him for Liam yearn for more. Damien lifted off of Liam, feeling as though if he kissed him any longer he'd never be able to leave that closet.

"You want me to fuck you in here?"

Liam pushed at Damien's chest, "No…" he pleaded, "Not here Damien…please"

Damien paused, Liam's voice was no longer calm. It was tinged with something, a hesitancy, a thought.

"Why the fuck did you message me then to come here?" He let go of Liam, stepping back from him.

Liam mumbled, dusting himself and adjusting his top. "I…I thought that I wanted this…but"

The darkness spread between them.

"But?"

He heard Liam swallow and clear his throat, "I don't want this…maybe another time".

Damien groaned, "You're a fucking tease, get out". He was surprised at the sound of his own voice, the darkness in closet seemed to echo it back at him.

"Sorry for wasting your time…" Liam muttered coldly, Damien heard him grabbing his things and the door handle turning. The light fractured the closet darkness, Liam appearing for a brief second as he stepped out and the door closed behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Liam's P.O.V

Liam sat on his bed, legs crossed and his eyes fixated on his phone. His thoughts wrapped around his head, _these weeks have honestly been the best weeks in my entire life, but at the same time, probably the worst._ He stared at a photo of Damien, his eyes lingering on his. _Sex, our sex is amazing. The chemistry is perfect and all but it gets a little tiring._ He scrolls through Damien's account, going to the DM's and begins to type a message. _Fucking sex, its always sex isn't it? Well it is for him._ His mind recalled that moment in the closet, how loud Damien's voice was and how right it was. _I've tried everything…everything except asking really…_ He heaves a sigh and presses send:

"I really, really like you Damien. More than most people".

Liam sucked in a breath through his teeth, clutching the phone to his chest and closing his eyes. He feels it vibrate in his hands, hesitantly he looks at the reply:

"You're the shit too".

Liam sighed, _honestly what else was I expecting from him? Why am I even bothering with this caveman?_ Liam knew why, but the message didn't stop him from grinning ear to ear. Smiling he typed back:

"Thanks, I've been wanting to ask you something for quite a while…"

Damien didn't reply, the message simply being labelled as Seen. _Fuck he knows, maybe we can play it off like something else? Fuck no…we have to say something, we've already come this far, and I really think he already knows so what's the harm?_ Liam's mind flickered back to that moment in the closet, Damien's words echoing over and over. He tosses his phone to the opposite end of the room, burying his face into his hands. He hears the phone vibrate and then vibrate once more and again. He straightens up from bed, adjusting his top and grabbing the phone from the floor.

"I'm outside" it said.

Liam felt his mouth drop, he hurried to his window, pulling it open to see Damien standing at the bottom, climbing up to him with minimal effort. He swung inside, bringing with him the smell of ash and brimstone. Kicking off his shoes, he sat next to Liam on the bed, his voice resounding, straightforward and almost standoffish.

"What is it?"

 _Why did he come all the way here just to listen to me? He's never done that…but then again I've never really done what I'm doing now…_ Liam can feel the words forming on his tongue as he begins to fabricate a sentence, stringing words together in his mind and knowing exactly what he has to say.

"I really like you Damien"

"I know, you just fucking told me".

Laughing nervously, Liam adjusts his position on the bed. "Yeah apologies, I'm…I'm babbling"

Damien huffed, crossing his arms. "What do you want to ask me Liam?". His voice however, was patient, listening as though every word that Liam was speaking might contain the answers to life itself.

The room began to feel too quiet to Liam, he feels as though everything is pressing down on him, that he was alone and isolated into the very corners of everything. He knows more than anything and everything what he wants and needs, he knows what he needs to tell Damien. He lifts his eyes to his but pauses, Damien's eyes aren't so sure. He had seen many eyes throughout his life, he knew what unsure looked like.

"Actually...it's really quite stupid. It was literally just an assignment related thing, I was wondering if perhaps you could read over it?"

Damien arched a brow at him, "You want MY opinion on your assignement?"

Liam just nodded and handed it to him, Damien staring at him for a moment before shrugging and proceeding to read. Liam follows Damien's eyes as he reads it, halfway through he grabs the paper, ripping it out of Damien's hands. Damien blinks, glaring at him but Liam moves in and kisses him. Damien hesitant at first and surprised, but quickly kisses him back.

"Fuck yeah"

Liam kissing him aggressively and whispering in his ear. "I just wanted you…I wanted to show you how sorry I am about earlier".

Damien flips Liam over, pulling open the side drawer and grabbing a condom. "That's awfully sweet of you…" he murmured in Liam's ear. His breath filling every orifice of Liam. He positions himself on his elbows and knees, readying himself for Damien's dick. Closing his eyes as he hears Damien rip open the condom, and pull it on.

"Straight to it then…" He said, Liam unsure if he was speaking to anyone at all.

He felt Damien push into him, his dick filling him up. Liam's knees instantly felt weak and a moan escaped his lips as he tried not to collapse onto the bed. Damien quickly begun to pound into Liam, his pelvis chipping away at Liam's body and willpower. Damien grunted behind him, but Liam kept his eyes closed. His mind not focused on the sex at all, but wondering what would happen after. What was left of them after. Damien pushed into Liam until eventually Liam felt his body tighten up and his breath sucked into his teeth.

"Fuck…" Damien groaned. Slowly pulling out of Liam and tossing the condom before heading to the bathroom. Liam quietly, pulling his clothes back on.

Liam watches Damien's face twitch as he dreams, his eyes squeezed shut and his breath slow and tame. Tears escape Liam's eyes as he rests his head on Damien's chest. Counting his heartbeats, tears cascading down his face and snaking down Damien's torso.

"I think…I think I'm on the brink of losing you" he whispered to the sleeping prince.

A sob nearly crashing out of him, "And I don't know what I can fucking do to stop it" his voice cracking like the static on a vintage record player. He runs his hand through Damien's soft hair.

"This is it isn't it?" he asked him, "This is the best moment, the best thing that will ever happen between us before everything else goes to shit".

Damien continued snoring softly, Liam wrapping his hand in his and closing his eyes, pretending that there was a tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Damien's P.O.V

Damien steers his car into the darkness of the road, his headlights acting as the only light source. His eyes shifting between the road and his phone.

"Make sure you don't drink too much and drive back home, it's already bad enough that you're messaging me. If you can stay the night at Polly's, please do".

Damien smiled to himself, his eyes shifting back to the road as he responded.

"Don't worry it's just a light kickback with friends. If anything happens to me you'll know I'm at Polly's and if it involves fire, that's probably how I wanted to go".

"You're not funny".

Damien's mind recalled that night in the cell, how ungrateful he had been to Liam. Who had stayed by his side the entire night, and he struggled to even utter a thank you. He felt his body grimace at the thought.

"Talk to you later Li".

He pulls his car off the road, parking it. Walking up the street to Polly's and banging on the door.

Polly opens it, jumping at Damien with a hug, already smelling like weed. Brian and Oz are standing behind her, waving Damien over to the makeshift bar in her kitchen.

"Hey fuckers" Damien greets them with a smirk

Brian stares at Damien with cloudy eyes, "Where's Liam?"

Damien shrugs his shoulders, "What do I look like to ya, his fucking owner? Now pass me a drink fuckface!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Liam's P.O.V

Liam stirs when he feels his hand vibrate, blinking his eyes he reaches for his glasses and unlocks his phone. There are several alerts, _Oh shit is Damien okay?_ Hurriedly he reads through the message, grinning to himself as they all seem like drunk texts. Mostly pictures of the party that were taken so badly Liam could barely discern what was happening in them. He found himself grinning nonetheless, _he seems to be enjoying himself._ He reads Damien's messages, the texts all seem slurred and clumsily typed, Liam tries to imagine Damien's voice actually saying it to him.

"You're the shit…I really like you". Liam's stomach plummeted, he wanted to cry, he read the message again and again. _He probably didn't mean it, but drunk Damien did at the time and that's enough for me._ He notices that Damien sent him that at around 1:00 am, he goes through his other messages, they're all from Polly.

"Hey Liiiiam, Damien is too drunk, so he's gonna stay the night here with some other friends you know? Scott and all that…"

Liam sighed, easing back into his bed. Thankful that he Damien was in safe hands, _he actually listened to me_. He rolls back into his sheets, closing his eyes and falling back asleep.

He blinks his eyes, a noise blaring at him from the bed, his phone was ringing. Yawning Liam checks the time, 8:00 am. He answers the phone, he can hear Polly on the receiver her voice slurred, drunk and hungover. She sounds as though she's swallowing her own words before they can even come out, eventually she manages.

"Liammmmmmmmm", he winces, pulling his ear from the phone.

"What?" Liam rubs his temples and eyelids.

Polly was still mumbling something, it sounded as though she were talking to someone incoherently.

"Yo, check out this pic. Damien broke the record on beer pong, it's…it's wow"

Groaning, Liam unclocks his phone, changing Polly to speaker and clicks on the image. His hands paused once it loaded, he can feel himself halt and stunned. It's a bad photo of Damien in bed but Liam can discern that there's someone laying beside him. Liam zooms in on Damien's face, asleep and unaware of anything, unaware of how much this fucking hurt to look at. Liam paused when he noticed the head of the person laying beside him, green tendrils of snakes, sneaking over the covers of the bed.

"LIAMMMMMMMM" Polly droned. There was a sound of static and Polly fumbling with her phone until she replied, "Oh shit…wrong pic".

Liam heard her hang up hurriedly, leaving his with the dial tone and the photo of Damien pressed up on his screen. His sleeping face was the last thing he saw of him, in that same position just not with him and not in his bed. Liam switches his phone off and pulled the covers over himself, squeezing his eyes shut.

Later that day

Liam unlocked his phone and saw that a message had come from Damien.

"Hey"

 _That's it?_ _All you an manage after everything I just saw was hey, that was all you could say after what he did without a fucking care?_ Liam placed his phone down on it's screen. His phone vibrating again after an hour.

"Fucker, I know you saw my message"

Damien messaged him again, "If you don't reply I'm just going to come to you".

Liam grunted, picking up his phone.

"Don't bother, I'm not home".

"Let me check".

Minutes stretched by, eventually Liam heard a tap on his window. He stayed on his bed, pinned down by the blankets. The tap progressed into a knock, over and over on the glass. Liam closed his eyes, pulling his sheets over his head to drown Damien out. He could hear his muffled shouts outside

"Your lights are on! Why are you acting like a fucking bitch! Let me in Liam!"

Liam pushes the sheets off of himself, straightened out of bed and pulling the blinds up, opening the window and letting Damien in without ushering a word. Damien saunters over to Liam's bed, sitting down just like he did yesterday, and the day before. As though nothing hand changed since then.

"What the fuck is up with you? You've been so fucking weird lately, why are you acting like this?"

Liam scoffs, rolling his eyes at him and shaking his head. "Honestly Damien, I took you for thick and stupid. But I never thought of you as an outright asshole".

Damien turned to him, genuine confusion on his face. Somehow, that was worse than looking guilty. "Whaddyamean?"

Liam unlocked his phone, showing Damien the picture from Polly.

Damien's eyes gloss over it before glancing back at Liam. His eyes unfazed.

"What about it? Polly already told me, I don't like having my picture taken when I'm asleep but I'm guessing you're not bothered by that part…"

Liam sucked in a breath. Clenching his eyes closed and pulling the phone away, _I can't cry…not in front of him, not like this anyways._ I lifted his eyes to look into Damien's. _I hate you so fucking much right now_. He felt the weight of the bed pushing against them, _just yesterday we were laying here, I was in your arms and we had no idea about today._

"You left me here, I trusted you to go and be safe and have fun and you cheat and betray my trust. Knowing that I know all about and yet all you can muster is a hey? When you want to talk to me, just to have another person on your fucking achievement belt. Is that all I am to you Damien? You're an asshole, an entitled asshole and I fucking hate you. I hate you Damien".

Liam could feel his voice cracking as he spoke. He closed his eyes as Damien straightened up.

"I gave you the fucking chance to tell me Liam, I gave the opportunity to tell me to stop to fucking change me. But you didn't. You're fucking spineless Liam, you're a coward and you're fucking lucky that I even fucked you because you'll never do any better".

Liam closed his eyes, pulling in a breath as tears pounded at the back of his lids.

"Get out…" he nearly whimpered. He watched as Damien moved towards the window, his body half hanging out of it, "This is it then huh?"

Liam looked away from him, and Damien climbed down from the window. Liam standing up to close it after him, as he watched Damien walk towards his car.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Damien and I graduated high school hating one another. Everything we had together seemed to of been forgotten and replaced entirely by hatred and disgust. Damien's name now hurts to think of, and when we graduated I felt I could breathe again. His face no longer torturing my eyes in every class, at every turn. It was the end of a chapter, but it wasn't a horrible one.

(Hey Guys, Thanks so much for reading and enjoying my fanfiction haha, I wasn't really expecting anyone to read it. I am currently working on a part 2, which won't be complete for a few months. So stay tuned if you're interested in reading that!)


End file.
